Machigai
by Mandragorapurple
Summary: despues de una noche loca, Kanda se da cuenta que ha hecho cosas indevidas, ha despertado con alguien desconocido y eso le traera consecuencias como... ¿un embarazo?. :UA: un presunto KandaxLena, raro Yullen y Laven :Summary desastrozo:
1. Machigai

Hacia un buen rato que estaba despierto, pero a pesar de saber que ya era de tarde y que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, no se había atrevido a siquiera abrir los ojos

**Machigai**

_**Hola!! pues aquí esta otro de mis fics… esta idea me surgió mientras comía… no tiene nada que ver la comida con la idea pero así me salio XDD…**_

_**Espero que les agrade y no les moleste los cambios que les hice a los personajes.**_

_**Pronto estará la actualización de "Una cita para Lenalee"… es que no me pude resistir a escribir esto jeje.**_

_**Y bueno pues no los detengo más… a leer! :D…**_

_**D.Gray-man no me pertenece, si fuera mío hubiera dejado morir a Krory y Kanda XP…**_

Hacia un buen rato que estaba despierto, pero a pesar de saber que ya era de tarde y que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, no se había atrevido a siquiera abrir los ojos.

-- Yuu!! Se que estas ahí!! Abremeeeee!! -- una persona grito con voz seria mientras le daba porrazos a la puerta del departamento

Kanda no se movió de la cama a pesar de lo fastidiado que estaba, ni siquiera podía pretender que no escuchaba el incesante ring ring del timbre por que este iba acompañado por la molesta voz de su entrañable amigo angustiado y pelirrojo, que al no tener noticias de él por más de dos días había decidido enfrentársele.

-- con un carajo, podrías callarte?? -- grito Kanda cuando abrió la puerta después de atravesar de 5 zancadas el departamento.

-- al fin me abres Yuu ò.ó -- dijo con cara molesta el pelirrojo y puso el pie entre la puerta y el marco para evitar que Kanda pudiera cerrarla.

Kanda le hizo el mínimo de caso y regreso a su habitación, Lavi fue caminando apresuradamente tras él.

-- A que haz venido? -- pregunto Kanda empujando a Lavi para que no pudiera entrar a su habitación

-- Estoy preocupado por ti!! -- Lavi forcejeaba con Kanda

-- Tsk ¬¬ -- Kanda le dio una patada a Lavi y al fin logro cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave

-- No puedes ponerte así por una mujer!! -- dijo Lavi con voz seria y molesta (por la patada en al espinilla). Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo peor que alguien podía hacer era recordarle su desgracia.

-- Lenalee no va a cambiar de opinión solo por que te deprimas y te niegues a salir de tu habitación --

-- … -- del otro lado de la puerta Kanda saco su katana

-- Lenalee te ha traicionado… -- Lavi no pudo terminar la frase, el filo de la Mugen descansaba sobre su cuello y un Kanda furioso la empuñaba.

-- No hables así de ella… en-ten-di-do -- dijo Kanda determinantemente

-- ok ok… pero al menos no te pongas así… ammm que te parece si vamos a desayunar n.nU -- dijo Lavi intentando preservar su vida

-- ¬¬ --

-- anda… yo invito :D --

-- son las 3 de la tarde ¬¬, no puede ser un desayuno -- dijo Kanda quitando la mugen lentamente

-- pero para ti si lo es jeje XD, que te parece… ammm soba?? -- propuso Lavi

-- soba… -- Kanda guardo a Mugen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kanda Yuu era un chico rico, asquerosamente rico. Era dueño de una compañía que su padre le había heredado, sin embargo detestaba que todo le fuera entregado en charola de plata, por eso había estudiado en escuelas públicas y entrado a la universidad por mérito propio, ahí estudio todo lo necesario para manejar la empresa de su padre y hacer algo productivo como jefe de esta.

Ahora Kanda (como prefería que lo llamaran), tenía 27 años, era atractivo y buen partido. Y hasta hace unos días estaba comprometido con Lenalee Lee, una chica casi tan adinerada como él. El compromiso fue roto por ella en forma dramática y por causas desconocidas…

-- ella se fue con otro… -- dijo Lavi dándole un sorbo a su soda

-- callate… -- Kanda intentaba mantenerse sereno

-- es enserio… Miranda me lo ha dicho… Lenalee se fue esta mañana a Paris con ese tipo… ammm como me dijo que se llamaba… aaa si si Bak Chan, tiene como 35 años y más dinero que tu -- dijo Lavi en un tono que uno usaría si la platica tratara sobre el clima

-- Ustedes no la conocen como yo… -- dijo Kanda ignorando lo que decía Lavi

-- Vamos!! Supérala… hace 4 días (y los he contado) que rompió el compromiso, no te ha llamado, tampoco contesta cuando tu le llamas… no crees que deberías dejarlo ya… --

-- No es tan fácil, estuve con ella durante dos años… ella no es una chica como aquellas con las que tu sueles salir… ella es… -- Kanda estaba a punto de describir en forma maravillosa a Lenalee

-- Salgamos esta noche… -- propuso Lavi cuando los platos de soba llegaron a la mesa y antes de que Kanda resaltara las supuestas cualidades de la peliverde

-- estas idiota o que… crees que tengo ganas de ir a festejar?? -- Kanda se estaba alterando

-- al menos así saldrás a beber una copa… Yuu, tengo miedo por ti, que tal si te dejo solo y comienzas a comer de más por la decepción… es mejor una resaca que arruinar tu figura XDD --

-- déjate de bromas conejo estúpido ¬¬ -- Kanda jugaba con su soba y la miraba sin apetito

-- no es broma… les diré a Marie y a Krory… pasaremos por ti a las 8 así que date un baño y ponte decente -- finalizo Lavi comenzando a comer la soba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-- FONDO! FONDO! FONDO! FONDO! FONDOOOO!! -- gritaba un grupo de chicos alentando a uno de ellos para tomarse una yarda de cerveza de una sola vez

El grupo era algo extraño: un chico que bien podría pasar por físico culturista, moreno y con una pequeña coleta en medio de su cabeza rapada, era él que se bebía la cantidad descomunal de cerveza hasta el fondo y su nombre era Noise Marie. Otro tipo golpeaba la mesa con los puños mientras gritaba emocionado (y borracho), él era Arystar Krory. Un pelirrojo gritaba y le pedía al mesero traer una botella de tequila, el era Lavi. Un chico de cabello largo, recogido en una coleta y mirada aburrida bebía su cerveza lentamente, estaba muy lejos de divertirse o de estar borracho, se llamaba Kanda y había sido arrastrado hasta ese club nocturno.

-- Ahora vuelvo -- dijo Kanda hartándose de ver a sus amigos borrachos

-- pero ya van a traer el tequila Yuu!! -- dijo Lavi pasándole más cerveza a Marie y haciéndole una seña con la mano a Kanda para que se quedara.

-- voy a bailar … -- eso no era cierto

-- genial!! Ese es el espíritu!! -- grito Lavi recibiendo la botella de tequila y varios caballitos (n/a: pequeños vasos en los que se sirve el tequila), Kanda hizo un gesto de fastidio y camino.

Kanda bajo las escaleras, estaban llenas de gente bailando… ¿Qué la pista no les era suficiente?, odiaba ese tipo de lugares, la luz, el ruido, personas bebiendo y fumando… mas ruido. Camino esquivando a las personas.

-- lo siento, disculpe… con permiso… perdón -- un chico caminaba (correría de no ser por la cantidad de gente) entre la multitud, usaba una boina algo grande para su cabeza y estaba vestido como todos los camareros del lugar, camisa de manga larga blanca, chaleco y pantalones negros. Era pequeño, se movía ágilmente entre la gente y Kanda no lo vio venir. En menos de un segundo el chico derribo a Kanda y callo encima de él.

-- pero que mierda te sucede!! -- grito Kanda intentando quitarse al chico de encima

-- lo siento señor perdón no era mi intención… -- el chico comenzó a disculparse, se movió y quedo hincado a un lado de Kanda, detuvo su lluvia de disculpas cuando el japonés se le quedo mirando confundido. La voz del chico de la boina por un momento le pareció femenina, no pudo evitar mirarlo con atención, quizá fuera por la poca luz, pero sus facciones también le parecieron tan finas como las de una mujer.

-- señor? Le ocurre algo? -- dijo el chico moviendo la mano frente a la cara de Kanda

-- Ten más cuidado mocoso ¬¬ -- Kanda se levanto y siguió su camino

Kanda se dirigía hacia la barra, detestaba estar viendo las estúpidas competencias para emborracharse de sus amigos y para nada quería cerveza o tequila, vio un asiento vacío y lo tomo.

-- buenas noches señor… que le sirvo? -- Kanda levanto la mirada ante la familiar voz del barman

-- tu eres el barman? O.O -- dijo Kanda al ver que el chico de la boina era el que estaba tras la barra, el chico no aparentaba ser mayor de 20 años.

-- si señor… le molesta? Quizá quiera que uno de mis compañeros le sirva su bebida -- dijo el chico amablemente mientras sonreía ampliamente, por extraño que fuera, Kanda nunca había visto una sonrisa tan dulce en un chico

-- callate y sirveme un vodka… -- dijo Kanda casi exigiéndolo

-- enseguida :D -- El chico sirvió el vodka y se lo paso a Kanda. El japonés se lo tomo de una sola vez y pidió más.

Así transcurrieron dos horas, Kanda tenía mucha resistencia a la bebida y ya llevaba una botella completa de vodka.

-- chico… uno mas -- Kanda se sentía algo mareado

-- señor… no cree que ya fue suficiente? -- dijo el barman preocupado por la cantidad de alcohol que Kanda tenía dentro.

-- que va… es más, tomate uno conmigo -- dijo Kanda levantándose y acercándose al barman

-- p-pero… --

-- nada de peros… -- Kanda alcanzo la botella de vodka -- tomate una conmigo -- le sirvió al barman vodka en un vaso -- no te le quedes viendo… o que eres menor de edad --

El chico tomo el vaso algo dudoso y le dio un sorbo, no era bueno contradecir a un sujeto pasado de copas.

-- eso es… -- dijo Kanda con un tono triunfal -- como te llamas chico? --

-- Ali… me llamo Allen Walker -- dijo el chico terminando el vodka mientras hacia un pequeño gesto de desagrado por él sabor del alcohol.

Así transcurrió otra media hora, Allen no tenía mucha resistencia al alcohol a pesar de ser barman, Kanda ya estaba diciendo barbaridad y media, hacia reír a Allen y a los otros dos barman pero ya era penoso su estado, así que Allen decidió llamar a un taxi y subir a Kanda para que se fuera a su casa.

-- señor… intente caminar, pesa demasiado para mi -- decía Allen pujando al hacer avanzar a Kanda, el vodka que el chico había bebido no le estaba ayudando para nada a mantener el equilibrio.

-- dime Allen… somos amigos o no? -- dijo Kanda con voz alcohólica, este Kanda no era ni la centésima parte del Kanda que había llegado al bar.

-- maldita sea! -- Kanda perdió el equilibrio y cayo llevándose a Allen con él.

-- lo siento Allen … -- dijo Kanda quedándose tirado con el brazo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Allen quien estaba tirado a su lado.

-- levántese señor… su taxi ya ha llegado -- Allen se quito el brazo de Kanda y se sentó para recuperar el aliento, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía mucho sueño.

-- shhhh!! (sonido que haces cuando quieres que alguien se quede callado) -- Kanda se sentó también y se le quedo viendo al barman.

Kanda se fue acercando al chico, lo tomo por los hombros y lo acerco un poco más a él, el chico replico y pidió que se detuviera, pero las manos de Kanda ya habían subido por el cuello del niño hasta su rostro, el rostro del mayor se acerco peligrosamente, la piel de Allen se erizo. Sus labios rozaban los de Allen, esto le provoco un sonrojo al "atacado", las manos de Kanda eran cálidas y suaves, Allen trago saliva temiendo lo que podría seguir. Kanda beso a Allen, fue un beso dulce aunque poco agradable debido al aliento alcohólico del japonés, sin embargo Allen no pudo evitar corresponderlo, sus labios se movían suavemente, Kanda acariciaba el rostro del barman, Allen tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanda, Los botones del chaleco de Allen comenzaron a ser desabotonados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Poco a poco Kanda fue recuperando la conciencia, hoy no podía fingir que estaba dormido… un fuerte dolor de cabeza venía a oleadas conforme sus sentidos se activaban.

El sonido de la cadena del inodoro al ser jalada le resulto una tortura… momento… ¿alguien jalo la cadena?. Kanda abrió los ojos temiendo la realidad. Estaba en su cama, todo parecía estar bien… se levanto pensando que aquello era alucinación de la resaca pero… OMG!! Estaba desnudo!! Desnudo? Por que estaba desnudo? En su cama!! Se tapo con la sábana y se dispuso a revisar el baño.

Abrió la puerta temeroso y entonces… frente al inodoro había un chico de espaldas a la puerta subiéndose los pantalones!!, el chico tenía una boina… un momento… Kanda busco en su memoria, esa boina le parecía familiar… EL BARMAN!! ERA EL BARMAN!!

-- tu!! QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CASA!! -- grito Kanda haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara

-- s-señor… yo estaba por irme… yo -- el chico intento explicarse sin éxito

-- COMO ES QUE TE HAZ METIDO!! LADRON!! -- grito Kanda saliendo del baño y buscando un teléfono para llamar a la policía

-- YO NO HE ROBADO NADA!! --

-- entonces que mierda haces aquí!! -- dijo Kanda olvidando la búsqueda del teléfono y ahora comenzando la búsqueda de su ropa

-- usted me subió al taxi!! He amanecido aquí y no recuerdo nada!! -- grito el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta

-- a no… tu no te puedes ir… -- dijo Kanda tomándolo por el brazo -- tu estabas menos borracho que yo así que dime lo que sucedió --

-- señor… no lo sé, yo no acostumbro beber… cree que yo estoy tan tranquilo después de amanecer con un chico abrazándome, ambos desnudos y en una cama?? Es más que obvio lo que sucedió!! -- grito el barman con cara de total aflicción

-- quieres decir que tuve sexo con… contigo?? Con un chico?? -- dijo Kanda alarmado, soltó al barman y puso cara de horror.

-- eso no es del todo cierto, vera yo… -- Allen no pudo terminar la frase Kanda comenzó a buscar en su billetera

-- toma… -- Kanda ofreció una buena cantidad de billetes

-- pero que… -- Allen no entendía que sucedía

-- toma el dinero y vete, me conformo con no volverte a ver… haz como que no me conoces -- Kanda metió el dinero en una de las bolsas del chaleco de Allen

-- espere debe saber que… --

-- vete… y más te vale que nadie se entere que me acosté contigo… por dios nadie debe saber que me tuve sexo con un hombre!! -- Kanda empujo a Allen hacia la puerta, lo saco y le cerró en la cara… Kanda pensó que el problema se había acabado…

_**Aquí termina el cap., espero que les haya gustado y que tengas deseos de leer más, mil gracias por su tiempo.**_

_**Si les gusto dejen un review… y si no también jojojo n.nU.**_

_**Nos leemos luego…**_


	2. Fehler

-- Estoy sorprendido… -- dijo Lavi desde la cocina de Kanda mientras servia botana en un platón

**Machigai**

Me sorprendió mucho ver que Machigai tuviera tanto éxito TToTT…

Mi hermana dice que es como una telenovela XDDD y la verdad es q si me he puesto muy dramática en este capítulo…

Y bueno… ahora los agradecimientos correspondientes:

**Lita-chan:** muajajaja y creo q te volveré a dejar en suspenso XDD

**SeikaDragon:** por que todos quieren Yullen TToTT??

**Shiori-Hichigo:**No uses a Archer en mi contra TToTT, es uno de los amores de mi vida XDDD… espero no me mates cuando termines de leer el cap.

**AppleRin:** gracias por los 4 reviews jejeje y bueno perdon por desesperarte

**Shiji:** mil gracias por tu comentario :D

**Dagmw: **SOY TU FAN!! (recupero la compostura) en verdad soy tu fan jejeje, gracias por leerme … Kanda… pues aun el queda mucho orgullo pero no te preocupes seguire destrozándolo XDDD es un placer hacerlo.

**GRavitygirl:**jojojojo al fin alguien apoya el Lucky!! Gracias por tus letras TToTT (lloro de la emoción) me da mucho gusto que esta pseudotelenovela te entretenga :D, agradece que DGM no es mio, si no ya no tendríamos Kanda, aunque este bello yo lo mato XDD

**Kyoko Himura:**muajajajaja no te preocupes… si Kanda de porta mal con Allen… ya habrá quien le jale las orejas… y ese alguien no podrá ser rebanado pro mugen

**Conuntess Erzsebet:** me costo mucho escribir tu nombre XDDD, ya esta aquí listo… ya no me amenaces TToTT (puedo sentir tu mirada penetrante XDD)

**Kimi to Deatte Kara: **KIMI-SEMPAI!! SOY TU FAN!! Eres mi idolo!! (le pone un altar con flores y se arrodilla) me siento tan alagada de que te guste mi historia :3… muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus consejos, eres simplemente genial!! Y aquí te tengo la siguiente reacción Kandesca… espero que te guste

**Sakura147:** aquí la continuación :D y gracias por tu review

Fui! Han sido muchos reviews!! Nunca antes había recibido tantos TToTT .

Perdon pro la tardanza pero es que acabo de entrar a la universidad :D, tratare de actualizar seguido… pero si me tardo les prometo capítulos largos… solo espero no cansarlas XDDD.

D.Gray-man no es mio… si lo fuera Lulubell hubiera entrado a la orden no para destruirla, si no para abusar de Lavi convertida en Tyki XDDDD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- Estoy sorprendido… -- dijo Lavi desde la cocina de Kanda mientras servia botana en un platón

-- por que? ¬¬ -- dijo Kanda mientras conectaba el DVD a la televisión

-- llevas más de tres días sin mencionar a Lenalee -- dijo Lavi poniendo papas fritas sobre la mesa de centro

-- si… llevaba tres días sin mencionarla… muchas gracias ¬¬ -- una pequeña vena salto por un segundo en la frente de Kanda

-- Yuu… no pongas películas de acción!! Si vuelvo a ver "Duro de matar" voy a morir!! XP -- dijo Lavi al ver que Kanda estaba por poner por enésima vez esa película

-- ¬¬ entonces? hubieras preferido que rentara "Bambi", "mujer bonita" o "Diario de una pasión"?? -- dijo Kanda con mirada de fastidio, un tanto por que no alcanzaba a conectar el DVD y otro tanto por que no le iban a permitir ver su película preferida

-- nah!, yo traje la saga completa de los X-men :D -- dijo Lavi mostrándole las tres cajas de DVD's

-- hubiera preferido "Bambi" ¬¬ -- dijo Kanda iniciando una discusión de que película tenía más riqueza educativa y drama.

_-- Ring ring!! -- _el timbre sonó, Kanda y Lavi no atendieron y siguieron con lo suyo -- _ring!!ring!! --_ aquella persona tras la puerta tocó un poco más desesperada, Lavi y Kanda se vieron a los ojos en una lucha por decidir quien abriría

"abre tu… es tu casa" Lavi miro a Kanda fijamente y movió la cabeza hacia la puerta

"estoy hecho un lío con el DVD, se buen amigo y atiende ¬¬" mirada fulminante de Kanda

"Yo tengo las manos ocupadas con las bebidas XD" Lavi levanto unas latas de soda con cara de _ni modo_

"abre de una maldita vez o veremos la película que yo quiera ¬¬" mirada asesina de Kanda acompañada por un aura amenazante

-- ya voy!! :D -- grito Lavi alegremente mientras daba saltitos con dirección a la puerta.

Lavi la abrió, una chica estaba parada frente a él. Ella parecía muy joven debido a las facciones tan finas que tenía, su piel era pálida, su cabello llegaba hasta mitad de su espalda, era blanco y ondulado, su estatura era pequeña, se veía delgada y algo decaída, a pesar de eso sus ojos brillaban, eran grises y grandes. Vestía un abrigo negro, algo largo para su estatura y al parecer era de hombre, sobre su cabeza llevaba una boina negra, cuando Lavi abrió la puerta ella sonrió amablemente.

-- Buenas Tardes… -- dijo la chica con una voz dulce aunque usando un tono decidido

-- Hola! :D, en que puedo ayudarte? -- dijo Lavi lanzando involuntariamente una de sus sonrisas de conquista

-- … estoy buscando al señor Kanda, se encuentra en casa? -- dijo la chica en forma seria

-- Kanda!!, te busca tu nueva novia!! -- grito Lavi a todo pulmón y tan repentinamente que la chica dio un respingo

-- Vete al diablo Lavi!! yo no tengo novia!! -- contesto Kanda desde la sala

-- n-no, el señor Kanda y yo no somos novios, solo quiero hablar un momento con él -- la chica se sonrojo ante los gritos de los mayores

-- no le hagas caso a Yuu, es algo penoso en cuestiones amorosas ;D -- dijo Lavi sonriendo picadamente

-- podría decirle que soy Allen Walker? -- dijo la chica hablando un poco más alto

-- Yuu!! Te busca Allen Walker!! -- grito Lavi -- pero que Allen no es nombre de chico? o.ô -- dijo Lavi algo confundido

En la sala, Kanda casi se cae al escuchar el nombre "Allen Walker"

De inmediato, para proteger su honra de macho, (recordemos la noche loca que tuvo con el barman Allen Walker), Kanda fue hacia la puerta casi volando, empujo a Lavi para dentro del departamento, salió y cerró la puerta quedándose afuera con la chica peliblanca.

-- Que quiere ese mocoso? -- pregunto Kanda hablándole a la chica casi en susurro

-- eh? Que mocoso? -- dijo la chica con voz ingenua

-- el tal Allen Walker…. Dile que si piensa chantajearme lo voy a… -- Kanda estaba por lanzar una de sus usuales amenazas

-- Yo soy Allen Walker -- dijo la chica con seguridad

-- no juegues conmigo niña, ese estúpido barman era hombre!!, de eso estoy seguro ¬¬ --

-- yo intente explicarle, pero usted se empeño en creer que HABÍA TENIDO SEXO CON UN HOMBRE!! ò.ó -- la chica subió el volumen de su voz hasta convertirlo en grito

-- YUU!! TUVISTE RELACIONES CON UN HOMBRE!! O.O -- Lavi, quien escuchaba pegado a la puerta, salió de golpe con una cara mezclada entre la sorpresa y la burla.

Kanda se vio atrapado entre la chica que decía tener nombre de chico y su amigo (quien probablemente ya estaba pensando preguntarle ¿Qué se sentía ser gay?), antes que los vecinos salieran a callarlos o a enterarse del chisme, Kanda tomó al conejo y a la extraña y los metió al departamento lanzándolos como si fueran costales, luego cerro la puerta con todos los cerrojos (como si ellos pudieran detener el sonido de los gritos que venían ¬¬).

Unos minutos después, los tres estaban sentados en la sala intentando aclarar la situación …

-- yo soy Allen Walker… -- decía la chica harta del alboroto, se quito la boina, recogió su cabello y lo escondió bajo el sombrero procurando que ni un mechón saliera.

-- O.O -- expresión de Kanda al ver que la chica era idéntica a Allen

-- O.o ¿? -- expresión de confusión de Lavi

-- he tenido que fingir ser hombre para obtener el trabajo u.u -- explico la chica usando la voz "varonil" que utilizaba en el bar -- además aquí tengo mis identificaciones, una es falsa -- la peliblanca saco de su bolsillo una cartera y saco dos credenciales, Kanda las tomó y las vio por unos instantes antes que Lavi se las arrebatara.

-- te llamas Alice Walker… que lindo nombre n.n -- dijo Lavi al ver la credencial

-- no creo que hayas venido solo para aclarar esto… si así fuera no hubieras tardado 3 meses ¬¬ -- dijo Kanda muy resentido por haber vivido engañado tanto tiempo (y más por hacerlo dudar de su masculinidad)

-- así es… no es solo por eso… -- Alice dudo por un momento -- pero antes, quiero que sepa que de no haber perdido mis empleos no estaría acudiendo a usted, tampoco tengo familiares a quienes pedirles ayuda y… --

-- ve al punto niña ¬¬U -- dijo Kanda secamente, ese tono se gano una mirada de desaprobación de Lavi… pero a Kanda le importo un rábano

-- ah!(suspiro) es que… -- Alice hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras que pudieran sonar menos impactantes -- es que… yo… yo… e-estoy embarazada -- dijo Alice desviando la mirada con vergüenza

-- O.O -- la cara de Lavi era de shock total, su boca se había quedado abierta y sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y fijos en Alice.

-- ¿y eso a mi que? ¬¬ -- exclamó Kanda con los brazos cruzados

-- ¬¬ -- mirada de Lavi, hasta él había captado al idea

-- pues… es que … -- Alice agacho la cabeza -- … es suyo… --

-- puede ser de cualquiera ô.ó -- dijo Kanda con cara de _no soy tan ingenuo_

-- no, no puede… -- dijo Alice recuperando la seguridad y hablando mientras intentaba sostenerle la mirada a Kanda

-- claro que si… --

-- no… -- sonrojo de Alice -- por que yo era virgen u.u -- declaró la peliblanca roja como tomate

-- eso como puedo saberlo? ¬¬ --

-- disculpa que interrumpa Alice-san… pero, si esto es real -- dijo Lavi mostrando la identificación real de Alice -- tu tendrías 18 años --

--si -- contesto Alice no viéndole el caso a la afirmación

-- Lo ves Yuu… -- Lavi miro Kanda -- ella es aun muy joven para andarse acostando con cualquiera -- dijo Lavi defendiendo a Alice

-- estúpido… de que lado estas… además tu haz seducido chicas de 16 años ¬¬ -- contesto Kanda

-- si bueno… olvida lo que dije n.nU -- contesto Lavi devolviéndole sus identificaciones a Alice

-- Kanda-san, no esperaba que me creyera, pero estoy dispuesta… --

-- UNA PRUEBA!! -- grito Lavi, interrumpiendo a Alice, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento

-- QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!! NO ME GRITES ASÍ!! -- dijo Kanda muy molesto por que Lavi le había gritado casi en el oído

-- HAGAN UNA PRUEBA DE PATERNIDAD!! -- siguió Lavi con el mismo volumen de antes

-- Eso se hace hasta que el mocoso nace ò.ó -- dijo Kanda

-- Nooooo, también pueden hacerla sacando un poco de líquido amniótico de la bolsa del bebé -- explicó Lavi como todo un experto en el tema -- meten una agujota en el vientre de la mamá hasta llegar al útero y… -- Lavi se detuvo al ver la cara de horror que tenía Alice al escuchar cada detalle del proceso

-- hagámoslo … -- dijo Kanda de repente -- cuanto antes mejor, para que la mocosa vaya a echarle la culpa de su embarazo a alguien más ¬¬ --

-- te parece bien la idea Alice-san? n.n -- pregunto Lavi con una sonrisa amable

-- s-si… esta bien -- contesto algo insegura gracias a la explicación de Lavi

-- entonces ven mañana temprano y de aquí iremos al hospital -- ordenó Kanda -- ahora vete -- Kanda se levantó del sillón y acompaño/empujo a Alice a la salida

-- muchas gracias Kanda-san -- dijo Alice haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Kanda la vio como bicho raro ¿¿Por qué le daba las gracias?? Si que era una chica extraña, se vestía como hombre y le agradecía a los que la maltrataban.

Cerro la puerta sin decir nada y regreso a la sala, como si Alice no hubiera aparecido nunca, para el segundo round contra su DVD.

-- Yuu… -- Lavi llamó la atención de Kanda

-- mm? -- gruño Kanda mostrando que escuchaba

-- estoy contento :D -- dijo Lavi con una sonrisa propia de un niño al ver un caramelo

-- y tu por que baka? ô.ó -- dijo Kanda conectando por fin el DVD y tomando el control remoto

-- por que voy a ser tío n.n -- respondió Lavi con ojos soñadores

-- ¬¬U -- Kanda lanzó el control remoto hacia la cabeza de Lavi, este dio de lleno en la frente del pelirrojo provocando quejidos y una pelea entre los sujetos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- Alice-san!! que tal estuvo? -- grito Lavi desde la sala de espera al ver que Alice volvía después de que tomaran las muestras para la prueba

-- u.u -- Alice no dijo nada, solo camino despacio hacia Kanda y Lavi y tomó asiento

-- apuesto que ni lo sentiste -- el pelirrojo estaba muy animado

-- u.u n-no… -- unas pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaron en los ojos de Alice

-- Walker, Alice… -- la recepcionista llamo a Alice, ella se levanto y camino hacia el mostrador

-- soy yo n.n -- contesto la peliblanca muy amablemente

-- aquí esta la cuenta -- la recepcionista entrego un papel con muchas cifras, Alice suspiro con tristeza y se dispuso a sacar su cartera

-- aquí esta… -- Kanda, apareciendo de la nada, le entrego el dinero a la recepcionista

-- sus resultados estarán en dos horas -- dijo la recepcionista entregándole el cambio y un comprobante de pago a Kanda

Kanda y Alice caminaron hacia Lavi.

-- gracias Kanda-san -- dijo Alice con un sonrojo

-- deja de agradecerme tonta ¬¬ -- dijo Kanda

-- Yuu!! Cuando sabré si seré tió o no?? :3 -- pregunto Lavi

-- en dos horas -- contesto Kanda viéndolo con ojos asesinos

-- genial!! Vamos a desayunar algo sano!! n.n -- propuso Lavi levantándose

-- yo los espero aquí  -- dijo Alice tomando un buen lugar en la sala de espera

-- claro que no!! no puedes quedarte aquí dos horas!! Que no tienes hambre?? -- dijo Lavi alarmado

-- no n.n -- contesto Alice poniendo cara de haber salido de un buffet "todo lo que pueda comer" aunque en realidad su estómago decía todo lo contrario

-- no importa, mi sobrino debe nacer fuerte así que vamos a comer -- Lavi tomó de la mano a Alice y la jaló hacia la salida.

Kanda miró a Lavi con algo de fastidio, ¿en verdad el conejo creía que el bebé era suyo?... No, Lavi solo estaba jugando, ahora tenía un motivo para molestarlo y era natural que el pelirrojo aprovechara al máximo estas oportunidades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- Lavi… esta es tu idea de un "desayuno sano? ¬¬ -- dijo Kanda cuando llegaron a la entrada de un "Burguer King" a dos calles del hospital

-- vamos Yuu… un poco de grasa no le caerá mal a tus arterias :3 -- dijo Lavi -- desde que vivo solo vengo dos veces por semana y mira -- Lavi extendió los brazos a sus costados y dio una vuelta para mostrar su cuerpo en "buen estado de salud"

-- morirás a los 30 ¬¬ -- sentencio Kanda entrando al lugar

-- moriré feliz :D -- contesto Lavi provocando una melodiosa risa (aunque tímida) por parte de Alice

El trío pidió sus hamburguesas y se sentó en una mesa.

Lavi bromeaba, Kanda miraba con asco la hamburguesa y Alice reía de lo que Lavi decía…

-- … y eso no es todo, cuando tenía 10 años, le jugué una broma a mi abuelo y el viejo me encerró en la biblioteca transcribiendo una novela romántica y no me dejo salir hasta que termine XP -- dijo Lavi quien ahora contaba anécdotas de su infancia -- y tu familia Alice-san?? como es?? -- pregunto Lavi a Alice, una mirada algo desanimada le resto brillo al rostro de ella. La atención de Kanda fue atraída ya que ella no contesto, entonces recordó que ella había dicho: "… tampoco tengo familiares que puedan ayudarme…" (aunque no lo crean Kanda si el había puesto atención XDDD)

-- Ya pasaron las dos horas -- dijo Kanda mirando su reloj e interrumpiendo la espera de una respuesta a la pregunta de Lavi -- iré pro los resultados --

-- Pero no haz comido nada Yuu!! Yo ya he terminado -- dijo Lavi para después meterse lo que le quedaba de hamburguesa de una sola vez en la boca.

-- yo voy ¬¬… tu forma de comer me quita el apetito -- Kanda se levanto y se fue al hospital.

Lavi siguió con sus comentarios hasta que Kanda regreso, entonces se hizo el silencio.

El japonés camino sereno hasta la mesa y puso un sobre en medio de esta, se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

Alice miro al par de chicos, Kanda y Lavi tenían los ojos clavados en el sobre como esperando que alguien lo tomara, ella no lo haría pues creía conocer el resultado. El conejo, no viendo más remedió ante la poca voluntad de Kanda y Alice para quitarse de dudas de una vez, tomo el sobre, lo rasgo en forma poco cuidadosa y saco la hoja con el resultado, de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa

-- Yuu… quieres ver tu o te digo? -- pregunto Lavi con temor

-- dame eso! -- Kanda le arrebato la hoja y la recorrió con la vista… sus ojos al fin llegaron a la palabra que más temía… en mayúsculas con fuente Arial 16 en negritas y subrayado estaba la palabra "**POSITIVO**"

-- Esta mal… -- dijo Kanda

-- Te lo dije -- exclamó Alice con indignación, ni siquiera se molesto en ver la hoja, ella había dicho la verdad desde el principio

-- Esta mal!! -- Kanda arrugo los resultados con la mano. Ahora que demonios iba a hacer?? En ese momento se juro a si mismo no volver a tomar ni una gota de alcohol por el resto de su vida (la dedición le llego algo tarde XDD)

-- Vamos Yuu, no es tan malo -- Lavi puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Kanda en señal de apoyo -- al menos no tuviste sexo con un chico XD --

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kanda se quito el brazo de Lavi de encima, se levanto y tomo al conejo del cuello, lo pego contra la pared y le acomodo un tremendo puñetazo en la cara. Lavi ni lo vio venir, se quedo quieto y atónito por el golpe

-- aunque seas mi amigo te he dicho mil malditas veces que no me llames Yuu!! -- le grito Kanda a Lavi muy de cerca, luego se dirigió a Alice, saco una tarjeta de presentación de su bolsillo y la puso sobre la mesa -- Cuando hayas decidido que quieres hacer con el mocoso llámame… -- Kanda comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Lavi y Alice no se movieron hasta que se fue.

Kanda iba hecho una furia, pero para cuando llego al auto un fugaz pensamiento cruzo su dura cabeza: "_voy a se papá"._

-- Lavi-san! esta bien?? -- dijo la chica con expresión preocupada mientras se acercaba a Lavi

-- si… -- Lavi se tocó la mejilla con mucho cuidado -- Yuu solo esta estresado, de vez en cuando los amigos dejamos que el otro nos maltrate para que se sienta mejor -- Lavi sonrió con su labio roto, el golpe le había dolido hasta a sus antepasados pero sabía que le había colmado la paciencia a Yuu (perdón Kanda XDD) y aunque la culpa no era del todo suya, el que le colma la paciencia a Kanda en último lugar es el que paga por todos los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-- O.o por que no nos dijiste que vivías hasta el otro lado de la cuidad?? -- dijo Lavi una vez que él y Alice llevaban una hora de camino hacia la casa de ella

-- pues no tenía por que… -- respondió Alice -- ahí esta!! -- dijo señalando un edificio de varios pisos del lado derecho de la calle.

Lavi se había ofrecido a llevar a Alice a su casa, ella rechazo varias veces la oferta (y es que como aceptarla si apenas lo conocía, recién lo había golpeado el iracundo padre de su hijo y su casa estaba a una hora de aquel lugar). Terminó aceptando después de que él casi la sube a su auto por la fuerza.

El edificio era viejo pero estaba bien cuidado, la puerta era grande y tenía protecciones de metal. Alice bajo del auto, le dio las gracias al pelirrojo y comenzó a buscar sus llaves cuando se encontró frente a la puerta principal, se detuvo un momento, Lavi también se había bajado del auto y la miraba de cerca con interés, esperando que abriera la puerta con una emoción en los ojos que delataban su extrema curiosidad.

A Lavi le parecía bastante interesante esa chica, su cabello era de un color poco usual, su rostro era tan delicado al igual que su complexión que solo un tonto y borracho como Kanda la pudo haber confundido con un chico (y bueno… también el tipo que le dio el trabajo en el bar… posiblemente cuando la empleo estaba borracho), no le había importado travestirse con tal de trabajar, vivía en un barrio que Lavi no hubiera visitado nunca (no por peligroso si no por que era de los barrios más antiguos) y además estaba embarazada… digamos que a Lavi le gustaban las chicas problemáticas.

Alice, sin verle intenciones al conejo curioso de retirarse, finalmente abrió la puerta. El edificio tenía las paredes pintadas de color verde olivo, las ventanas y el piso parecían llevar muchas décadas ahí (por el diseño), casi al lado de la entrada estaban las escaleras, de barandal de metal y al lado de la escalera estaba un antiguo (precioso y glorioso para Lavi) elevador.

Alice comenzó a subir las escaleras, Lavi la vio como si estuviera loca por desperdiciar un elevador, pero imagino que vivía en el siguiente piso y por eso no le importaba subir escaleras… un piso, dos pisos, tres pisos… Lavi iba atrás (pero muy atrás) de Alice, la chica era como un atleta de alto rendimiento al lado del sedentario de Lavi (si no fuera por su extraño metabolismo no seria el Lavi que todos conocemos, no por que comiera mucho si no por lo que comía y el poco (o más bien nulo) ejercicio que hacía)… cuatro pisos… cinco pisos… ahí fue donde la curiosidad mato al gato (en este caso al conejo), Lavi se detuvo con la respiración agitada y la boca seca, se sentó en los escalones y abrazo el barandal cargando todo su peso en el…

-- llegamos… -- dijo Alice señalando una puerta que estaba a unos pasos de la escalera

-- por que no… usas… el elevador!! -- dijo Lavi entre jadeos

-- Por que no funciona -- dijo Alice viendo con extrañeza pues le pelirrojo parecía haber corrido un maratón

-- como… c-como diablos… puedes… subir las escaleras… sin agitarte --

-- ya me acostumbre… hasta las hubiera subido más rápido de no ser por que te detenías cada 5 escalones -- dijo Alice burlándose de Lavi

-- Pues ahora puedes subirlas, pero cuando tengas 9 meses quiero ver como le haces ò.ó -- Lavi se estaba recuperando

-- no lo había pensado n.nU -- dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros -- tendré que subirlas, no queda otro remedio  -- dijo Alice sin perder su buen humor -- Lavi-san, supongo que querías ver el lugar donde vivo, así que si ya haz llegado hasta aquí no crees que sería mejor entrar? -- dijo la peliblanca abriendo la puerta de su casa

Lavi entró sin pensarlo…

Con la mirada recorrió el departamento como un niño hace cuando entra a un lugar majestuoso… la casa de Alice no era precisamente eso pero, para Lavi que había vivido con muchos lujos en casa de su abuelo, esto era un mundo nuevo… el lugar era pequeño, todo bien limpio y acomodado. Alice se dirigió hacia la cocina, dejo las llaves sobre a barra y saco unos vasos de la alacena…

-- quiere algo de beber Lavi-san? -- dijo al chica desde la cocina

-- si!! -- dijo el pelirrojo con entusiasmo -- agua por favor -- mientras tanto… se paseaba por la sala hasta que encontró un par de fotografías viejas sobre una repisa… una niña de cabello blanco atado en dos coletas, posaba alegremente sobre el regazo de un sujeto que usaba un abrigo casi idéntico al que Alice usaba en ese momento, la otra era de el mismo sujeto del abrigo pero ahora abrazaba a una mujer con el cabello blanco como Alice pero ojos profundamente azules, ahora que lo pensaba, la casa se sentía triste, con un ambiente de nostalgia algo deprimente… no sabia si era por que todo allí era viejo o por que se sentía la difícil situación de Alice en el aire.

-- aquí esta el agua… -- dijo Alice acercándose y entregándole el vaso a Lavi -- ammm usted trabaja? No seria hora de que fuera a sus labores?? -- pregunto Alice casi diciéndole zángano a Lavi… y bueno, tambien tenía intenciones de que el conejo se fuera para que ella pudiera salir a buscar trabajo

-- nah!... puedo ir cuando quiera, Yuu es mi jefe y no creo que hoy trabaje… aun no se ha recuperado del shock -- Lavi no sería corrido de esa casa tan fácilmente… no se iría

a menos que su curiosidad estuviera satisfecha

-- aaaa… vaya… -- dijo Alice rindiéndose… ni modo de sacar a patadas al tipo que le sacaba por lo menos 30 cm de alto

Entre pregunta y pregunta (del conejo hacia la peliblanca) se fue pasando el tiempo. La conversación tomo más soltura cuando Lavi el pidió a la chica que lo llamara simplemente "Lavi" y dejara el "san" para sujetos estirados como Yuu.

-- Alice-chan… y… bueno se que no me incumbe pero -- decía Lavi con una fingida timidez… era cierto, el tema que estaba por tratar no le incumbía en nada pero siendo **Lavi ** debía saber todos los chimes -- ya haz pensado que harás con el bebé?? --

-- quieres algo de comer? :D -- dijo Alice levantándose de la sala y caminando a la cocina

-- no te salgas por la tangente ¬¬… -- dijo Lavi persiguiendo a Alice

-- Lavi…-kun… es que … -- los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas, Lavi se congelo sin saber que hacer, ¿la abrazaba?, ¿se quedaba ahí parado como idiota?, se sentía identificado con Alice y sabía muy bien porque…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back en la vida de Lavi .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La madre de Lavi fue criada como cualquier niña rica sobreprotegida: en un internado de monjas, con clases de piano y sin más compañía que una mascota silenciosa (un pez).

Un verano, volvió a casa con su padre. Ese fatídico verano conocería lo que ella creyó, era el amor. Se entrego a aquel sujeto, mayor que ella y de dudosa procedencia, creyendo en sus promesas de amor. Ella hubiera huido de casa si él se lo pedía, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar su vida cómoda con tal de estar con quien amaba.

Llego el final del verano y con esto la partida de ella se hizo inminente. Días antes ella busco a su amor para darle una noticia que la había hecho sentir feliz y a la vez desesperada: Estaba embarazada, él hombre de sus sueños negó la paternidad y le pidió que no le molestase más y que olvidara lo que había pasado aquel verano… él estaba por casarse.

La madre de Lavi huyo de casa temiendo la reacción de su padre al saber de su embarazo. Se escondió en un pueblecito recóndito cuando se enteró que su padre la buscaba. No quería que le quitaran a su hijo.

La madre de Lavi murió al dar a luz. Unos meses después, su padre, con ayuda de detectives privados, la policía y demás personas de las que pudo echar mano gracias a sus influencias, encontró a Lavi, en un orfanatorio, era lo único que le quedaba de su hija, así que lo llevo a casa y educo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back en la vida de Lavi .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lavi abrazó a Alice, él sentía que debía hacer algo por ella, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Kanda la despreciaba y abandonaba a su suerte.

-- Alice-chan… -- dijo Lavi con l voz más dulce que pudo hacer para no sobresaltar a la chica

-- disculpe Lavi… es que no pude contenerme -- dijo la chica separándose del pelirrojo y secándose las lágrimas con la manga

-- sabes cocinar? --

-- eh? -- esa no era una pregunta muy indicada para el momento -- si… si sé, si ya tiene hambre puedo cocinarle algo… -- dijo Alice

-- entonces ven a vivir conmigo!! -- grito Lavi con entusiasmo

-- O.O pero como? Por que? Emmm no entiendo… -- decía Alice toda confundida

-- si cocinas para mi toooooodos los días y cada vez que yo te lo pida podrás vivir conmigo sin tener que pagar alquiler --

-- p-pero no… --

-- tómalo de este modo: viviras tranquila, sin esas fastidiosas escaleras, tendrás tu propia habitación, no tendrás que pagar las cuentas -- Lavi señalo una gran pila de papeles que eran cuentas que estaban a nombre de un tal Cross -- no tendrás que buscar trabajo y lo mejor de todo: AL FIN COMERE ALGO DESENTE!! TToTT --

-- no es correcto Lavi-san… --

--"san" no ¬¬ --

-- apenas lo conozco Lavi --

-- pero si tu me vas a hacer tio!! OwO -- dijo Lavi abrazando a la peliblanca y apretándola tanto como pudo

Aunque el abrazo era asfixiante, logro que Alice se sintiera reconfortada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muajajajaj muajajajaj mujajajajajajajajajajajajaja aquí acabo el cap…

Espero que sus dudas se hayan resuelto y que aun después de este cap les quedaran ganas de mas…

Jitomatazos, pedradas, sobres con ántrax, canastas de fruta con bombas escondidas, asesinos a suelto y demás cosas peligrosas y/o punzocortantes o explosivas…. Déjenlas en un review XDDD

Y si no es nada de eso… pues tambien dejen un review X3

Nos leemos luego…


	3. Erro

**Machigai**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

_No quiero ni ver cuanto tiempo los hice esperar, me avergüenza. Tenía grandes planes para esta pascua, pero todos se han ido por el caño por la tarea, la familia y el infernal calor._

_Les ofrezco una disculpa, agradezco su paciencia y espero que les guste este capítulo. Agradecimientos al final._

_D Gray man no me pertenece, entero es de Hoshino-sensei (reverencias)_

* * *

Cuando menos no lo había hecho con un chico…

¿En que mierda estaba pensando? Hubiera sido mejor haber tenido sexo con un chico, ahora veía más fácil limpiar su honra que hacerse cargo de un niño. Si Lenalee volvía, nunca le perdonaría el haberse metido con alguien más, y peor aun, haberla embarazado. Kanda estaba convencido de que solo era una crisis, vería que el tal Bak Chan no lo superaba a él en ningún aspecto, recapacitaría y volvería con esa sonrisa de siempre. Y él la aceptaría. Cualquiera se pone dudoso en la víspera de su boda, Kanda no sentía nervios pero sabía de la fragilidad de los sentimientos de Lenalee.

---- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ---- dijo con los dientes apretados una vez que estaban en la sala de Lavi y Alice se fue por el té

---- debiste ver el lugar donde vivía, no tenía elevador y ¡queda a una hora de todo! No dejaría a la madre de mi sobrino en esas condiciones ---- Lavi acomodó los cojines a su lado, consideraba que Alice podría sentarse ahí

---- ese es su problema, le ofrecí mi ayuda y nunca llamó ---- ignoro aquello del sobrino, no convenía ponerse de mal humor o la mesa de centro volaría por la ventana.

---- darle una tarjeta de presentación con el número de tu oficina no es ayuda ---- miro mal a Kanda, al n obtener reacción alguna de remordimiento, siguió ---- yo le pedí que viniera ----

---- por supuesto, ahora tienes cocinera ----

---- ofreció pagar su hospedaje pero lo rechacé, es muy terca y este fue el acuerdo al que llegamos: ella cocina y yo la dejo vivir aquí ---- había que tener una paciencia descomunal para resistir a Kanda, le encontraba el problema a todo ---- también será más fácil para ti ---- Kanda levanto una ceja, ¿creía que necesitaba su ayuda?

---- si teniéndola a diez minutos tardaste una semana en venir, viviendo ella a más de dos horas de tu casa, seguro la verías hasta el parto ---- y Lavi le tenía buena fe a Kanda porque era mucho pedir que asistiera al parto con el desastre mental que tenía su amigo. Kanda miró hacia otro lado.

---- si esperas que ella ruegue porque la cuides jamás lo escucharás, no es tu amiga ni esta enamorada de ti, su único motivo para congraciarse contigo es su hijo ---- volvió a la mirada severa ---- pero, incluso eso puede evitarlo al contar con mi ayuda ----

---- entonces no tengo porque estar aquí ---- sonrió al haber acorralado a Lavi, el pelirrojo le estaba quitando la responsabilidad de Allen Walker

---- alguna vez hablamos de bebés ¿Qué sexo dijiste preferir? ----

Lavi era la conciencia de Kanda y a veces, hasta su sentido común.

El té se bebió y Kanda fue todo lo cortés que podía ser con Alice.

* * *

Kanda y Alice no volvieron a verse hasta fin de mes, cuando él la acompañó al ultrasonido, vieron a un bebé sano de cinco meses. Ahora volvían en silencio a casa de Lavi. No había nada que comentar, ni el gusto de ver a su bebé completo ni las ansias por no haber conocido su sexo.

Él actuó con caballerosidad, podía ser que la niña fuera una molestia en su vida pero la mitad de ADN dentro de ella y la mitad de la culpa eran suyos. Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos, la miraban de una forma que despertaba su sensibilidad de embarazada para mal.

---- Busca un departamento, no importa el precio. Hazlo pronto, no quiero que sigas con Lavi ---- ordenó Kanda cuando entraron en el elevador y las puertas se cerraron

---- ¿se hará cargo de nosotros? ---- finalmente ofrecía su ayuda aunque no por bondad

---- no permitiré que sigas usando e sentimentalismo de Lavi a tu favor ---- ya conocía muy bien la historia de su amigo y vio venir aquella simpatía que sentiría por la situación de Alice.

---- nunca me aprovecharía de Lavi-san, le estoy pagando por el hospedaje ---- había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Kanda la llamaba "arribista" de formas diferentes.

---- ¿enserio? ---- dijo en tono burlón. Walker sabía que no le alcanzaría la vida para pagarle a Lavi lo que había hecho por ella, moral o económico, pero ser pobre no era un pecado y tampoco era el momento de ponerse orgullosos. Respiró para soportar al rico altanero con el que estaba encerrada en el ascensor.

---- Hallaré un empleo ---- apretó los puños pues sabía sus bajas posibilidades

---- ¡já! ---- con el embarazo no le darían empleo ni en una hotline ---- haz lo que digo y deja de tomar por tonto a Lavi ----

---- el único que lo toma por tonto es usted ---- miró con enojo a Kanda, no se sabía si era un buen o mal amigo

---- no me interesa lo que digas ---- volteo la vista hacia otro lado y Alice finalmente levanto la voz

---- ¿estuvo mal recibir su ayuda? ¡también lo estoy ayudando! A mi manera ---- se le estaba haciendo un nudo en a garganta, quería que Kanda dejara de pensar mal de ella ---- hago lo que puedo para resolver mis problemas ---- paró dudando de su siguiente ataque ---- nunca iría a emborracharme porque me abandonaron ---- ya sabía del drama entre Lenalee y Kanda, él mismo se lo había contado entre copa y copa. Afortunadamente llegaron al piso de Lavi en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y Alice pudo huir de la respuesta de su acompañante.

---- ¡vuelve acá mocosa, aun no terminamos! ---- gritar, fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Kanda.

Alice corrió al departamento, abrió con manos nerviosas, entró rápidamente y cerró poniéndose contra la puerta por si acaso Kanda venía tras ella. Él se hallaba molesto en el elevador. Ya se las vería con esa niña en algún momento.

El bebé se movía mucho, tal vez quería ser parte de la discusión. Respiro un poco y puso la mano sobre su vientre intentando decirle a su hijo que todo estaba bien, en casa y con Lavi. Limpió sus ojos, el embarazo le hacia mas difícil controlarse, le molestaba mucho ponerse, antes era muy difícil hacerla llorar.

Lavi se asomó al escucharla llegar, hablaba por teléfono en la cocina, la saludo con una sonrisa y agitando su mano libre, ella contesto igual y fue a acomodar la mesa para la comida. Lavi discutía con el teléfono frente a él, no hacia falta ponerlo en su oreja, la persona del otro lado hablaba tan fuerte como Lavi. Ambos alegaban en un idioma que Alice desconocía y que era el materno de Lavi. La discusión finalizo con fallidos intentos por colgar el teléfono e insultos al objeto en la lengua materna del pelirrojo, al final se quedo mal colgado y él se tiró en el sofá.

---- ¿estas bien? ---- Alice se acerco con cuidado, hasta ahora no había visto a Lavi enojado y menos gritándole a alguien. Él suspiro y palmeó el cojín a su lado, la niña entendió y se sentó. Sonrió para confortarlo.

---- mi abuelo acaba de invitarme a su boda y debo impedirla, es en tres días y apenas hay tiempo para llegar con el cambio de horario ---- Alice sabía que el abuelo de Lavi tenia casi 70 años y delirios de juventud ---- acompáñame por favor ---- le tomó la mano en un ruego. Ella se quedó de una pieza, querían llevarla a Europa a impedir una boda ---- le agradarás a mi abuelo y… ----

---- no tengo pasaporte ---- dijo Alice antes que Lavi hiciera planes, dejó de insistir al momento, era un detalle que no había considerado

---- lo siento ---- Alice jamás pensó que pudiera salir del país, Lavi la tranquilizó diciendo que no había problema ---- ¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? ----

---- aún no lo sé, hay más asuntos que resolver, por eso quería que me acompañaras ---- los problemas de su abuelo aumentarían con estas locuras que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes y el debía ir a resolverlos

---- mi departamento aún no se ha ocupado, volve… ----

---- ¿que tal te fue con Kanda? ---- interrumpió. Alice no podía decirle de la conversación que habían tenido en el elevador, no quería causar problemas entre Lavi y Kanda.

---- todo estuvo bien ---- intentó contestar a tiempo para evitar pareciera mentira

---- entonces le pediré que cuide de ti ---- se calmó al encontrarle solución al asunto ---- le pediré que te venga a ver de vez en cuando ---- al parecer a Lavi no le molestaba que siguiera usando su casa, confiaba en ella.

---- pero puedo volver a mi departamento ---- Kanda no estaría de acuerdo con aquello, la sacaría a la primera oportunidad y no quería vivir eso

----no, no, ahora mismo hablaré con él ---- Lavi tomó el teléfono y llamó a Kanda, Alice pedía que se negara.

* * *

---- volveré pronto ---- la abrazó fuerte mientras esperaban que Kanda abriera la puerta. Alice recibió el apretón con gusto, extrañaría a Lavi, sobre todo viviendo con el padre de su bebé.

La puerta fue abierta, el japonés se encontró con una escena que lo hizo enojar, se despedían con un abrazo y aquella niña tenía lagrimillas asomándose, la chica sentía la partida de su benefactor ¡y como no!, debía suponer que Kanda aceptó tenerla en casa para alejarla de su amigo y controlar su situación.

---- perderás el avión ---- indicó Kanda haciendo que la pareja notara su presencia

---- ¡cierto! ---- miró su reloj y se separo de la peliblanca. "Cuídalos" le dijo al oído refiriéndose al bebé y a su amigo. Se sonrieron, Lavi se despidió de Kanda y se fue. Ella lo vio alejarse y talló sus ojos con disimulo, Kanda tomó las maletas y las metió a la casa apresurándola a entrar, ella lo siguió con la mirada baja y sin hacer ruido.

---- Kanda-san, gra… ---- intentó agradecer una vez dentro

---- tu habitación es esa ---- señaló una puerta al fondo ---- le pedí a portero que te abriera la puerta cada vez que lo necesitaras ---- ni loco le entregaba llaves de su casa ---- sabes porque acepte que vinieras a mi casa, debes tener un departamento cuando llegue Lavi ---- dejó las maletas al lado de la puerta y regreso hacia la sala

---- lo haré en mi tiempo libre, buscaré un trabajo para pagarle mi hospedaje ---- dijo seria, se cercó un poco a la sala. Él ya estaba sentado en el sillón y cambiaba los canales de la TV con insistencia. Espero una respuesta pero no hubo nada, se fue a su habitación cuando su nuevo casero dejo un canal fijo.

Se levantó temprano a prepararle el desayuno a Kanda, justo cuando salió de su habitación rumbo al baño, Alice colocó el último plato de su perfecto desayuno japonés.

---- bueno días ---- saludo amable y mostró la comida ---- espero que le guste ----

---- no desayuno ---- se hecho la toalla al hombro y entró al baño. Ella desaprobó a Kanda negando la cabeza, tomó todo y lo puso en una caja de almuerzo que encontró por ahí.

---- lo he puesto para que se lo lleve ---- avisó mientras lavaba la losa, Kanda se ataba la corbata en el espejo del pasillo. ---- saldré a buscar empleo pero estaré aquí para hacer la cena ---- terminó su quehacer y fue hacia él con el bento en las manos.

---- compro la comida ---- Volteo para ver que había hecho la niña; le ofrecía la caja de bento de Lenalee. Tomó su portafolio y se dirigió a la entrada.

---- su almuer… ---- Insistió Alice siguiéndolo

---- ¡NO QUIERO ESO! ---- le grito de frente y salió dando un portazo

Alice bufó, ¿Cuál era su problema? Al menos pudo probar la comida antes de gritarle. No quiso desperdiciar, comió el bento y salió a buscar empleo.

Caminó por horas, pregunto en tiendas variadas y todos la miraban de arriba abajo y rechazaban al instante, nadie parecía confiar en ella. Antes tuvo hasta cinco empleos: repartió periódicos, hizo entregas para un restaurante chino y una floristería, paseaba perros y era barman, además cuidaba a algunos niños de su edificio. En cuanto se enteraron que estaba embarazada, por los obvios síntomas catastróficos de sus primeros meses, la echaron de ambos trabajos de repartidora, se enteraron de que era chica en el bar y se desmayo mientras entregaba los periódicos. Siguió paseando perros perola paga no alcanzaba para mucho y también su trabajo de niñera era solo ocasional. Intentó conseguir algo nuevo en su barrio o cercano a el, pero al ser repartidora todos la conocían y pronto se corrió el rumor de su embarazo. Así termino en casa de Kanda.

Suspiró buscando una tienda donde comprar algo de comer, tocó a su bebé, tampoco podría vestirse de chico. Un aroma llamó su atención, del otro de lado de la calle relucía un anuncio de pastelería, hizo cuentas metales para saber si traía lo suficiente en la cartera para comer algo de ahí y cruzo la calle. Un escaparate increíble la distrajo de su misión de comprar, mostraba pasteles de boda en miniatura, alrededor todo estaba decorado con motivos nupciales y un anuncio al frente ponía "Julio y Agosto descuento para bodas". Se perdió en al delicada decoración de aquellos postres sin notar que una anciana había salido del lugar y la observaba encantada y orgullosa de sus pasteles.

---- ¿serás una novia de verano? ---- pregunto con cortesía y ofreció propaganda donde venían los precios. Alice negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y las manos, se disculpo por quedarse viendo fijo el aparador.

---- ¿Cuándo será tu boda? Me encantará hacer tu pastel ---- insistió la mujer, se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y miro a la niña con atención.

---- sería maravilloso, sus pasteles se ven espectaculares. La cosa es… que… no me casaré ---- ni pensarlo

---- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Esperarán a que nazca el bebé? ---- dijo sorprendida. El embarazo de Alice aun no era tan notorio pero siendo una persona mayor se daba sus mañas para saber lo que pasaba.

---- no creo que este en los planes de él, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien ---- no le daba vergüenza admitir la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, a veces era muy confiada y apelaba al lado bueno de las personas.

---- ¡que barbaridad! Es un tonto si no se casa con una niña tan linda como tu ---- pellizcó la mejilla de Alice ---- los jóvenes viven de modo extraño, seguramente el carácter de tu novio cambiará cuando vea a su bebé y te pedirá matrimonio ----

---- yo tampoco deseo casarme, no quiero quedarme con él, por eso busco trabajo ---- la anciana tenía un aspecto maternal y aquel pellizco en la mejilla la empujo a seguir hablando. La mujer se quedo pensando y murmuraba algo sobre si alguien conocido necesitaba a una chica como Alice.

---- ¡ya! ---- hizo saltar a Alice con aquella expresión efusiva ---- mis amigas y yo saldremos de vacaciones, he estado a punto de no ir para atender la pastelería. Quédate aquí mientras consigues otro empleo, si vuelvo y me gusta lo que hiciste tal vez te quedes ---- guiñó un ojo, la propuesta sonaba tentadora

---- ¿habla enserio? ---- ella tendía a confiar en la gente que apenas conocía.

---- ¡claro! ---- dijo con entusiasmo, la tomó de la mano y la metió al lugar. Ese mismo día mostró como funcionaba el negocio, le dio su delantal y la puso tras el mostrador. Alice estaba emocionada, haría que Kanda se tragara sus palabras.

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel afortunado en la pastelería. Lavi impidió la boda sin escándalo alguno (descubrieron a la novia con las manos sobre el jardinero) pero no podía regresar aún por miedo a que su abuelo hiciera alguna locura dramática, se sabía que no tenía intenciones de matarse pero por accidente podía salir lastimado. Llamaba unos pocos minutos pero diario, prometía volver pronto.

El casero de Alice seguía son recibir las buenas intenciones de la niña, para ella no era molesto porque sus atenciones eran espontaneas, además siendo ignorada por él su estancia era mas llevadera.

El sábado Kanda desapareció desde temprano, Alice decidió esperarlo con la comida lista y ordenar un poco aquellos rincones donde él solía meterse. Dejó la mesa puesta, la soba esperando para servirse, la ropa de Kanda limpia y doblada sobre su cama y toda la casa reluciente. No tenía idea del apocalipsis que vendría por ser amable.

---- Okaerinasai(1) ---- saludó cuando entró Kanda ---- hice la cena, Lavi me dijo que la soba es su comida favorita ---- él paso de largo y ella comenzó a servir. Todo se quedo en silencio, del tipo que aparece antes de una escena fatal.

---- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE?! ---- se escucharon patadas a la cama, acudió de inmediato. Había un japonés furioso en su habitación, rechinaba de limpia.

---- cuando entre por su ropa la vi tan sucia, no moví nada, solo limpie un poco, disculpe ---- dijo asustada

---- ¿Quién te crees? ---- puso mala cara y la miró fijo

---- l-lo siento, p-pensé que… ---- no podía explicarse porque no entendía que había hecho mal

---- no intentes quedar bien ---- le gruñó acercándose a ella ---- esta no es ut casa y no puedes entrar aquí cuando te pegue la gana ---- quedaron frente a frente, el hablaba apretando los dientes, ella miraba hacia arriba con temor

---- es que … ---- no podía sostenerle la mirada

---- lo único que tenemos en común es el bebé, aunque laves o cocines solo me interesas porque tienes dentro a mi hijo ---- lo dijo con voz fuerte y agresiva, la niña se sentía de dos centímetros y con la garganta seca

---- ¡NO ME AGRADAS! ¡DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA! ---- todo lo que ella había soportado, desde el día en que conoció a Kanda dejó de contenerse y comenzó a llorar ---- ¡NO LLORES! ---- detestaba que se quebraran frente a él, ella cubrió su rostro y salió corriendo del apartamento.

Kanda le había parecido atractivo desde el momento en que chocaron, por eso le atendió en al barra, claro que fue por darse el simple gusto de verlo, iba vestido de chico y lo veía muy superior a ella, jamás le hubiera coqueteado. Pero con una botella de vodka encima, cuando no había tomado ni dos vasitos de rompope en toda su vida, ella (vestida de "él") se puso coqueta (o) y él se volvió un pulpo.

No esperaba que se enamorara de ella, pero ¿ponerse así porque te limpian la casa y alimentan? Ojala enfermara por comer en la calle o lo sepultaran las montañas de ropa sucia que tenía en su habitación. No quería volver a ese apartamento. Fue a dar una vuelta para tranquilizarse, sus cosas estaban en aquella casa y no quería llamar a Lavi para que la ayudara a salir de ahí.

Kanda los odiaba a todos. Desde el primer momento intentaron confortarlo, con visitas, con palabras de aliento, tirando veneno sobre Lenalee, con alcohol y mujeres. Al final termino con un hijo y sin reponerse todavía del abandono de su amada. ¿Por qué nadie quería dejarlo solo? Se hubiera hundido, una semana, dos semanas, hasta que la barba le llegara a los tobillos quizá, luego despertaría un día y convencido de que algo en él había cambiado y la situación no era tan grave si la mirabas bien, se levantaría con todo el buen humor que podía tener Kanda Yuu.

Allen Walker no tenía la culpa de lo anterior a su noche de pasión, pero no lamentaba haberle gritado si así conseguía unas horas de soledad.

Lamentablemente, no pasó ni una hora cuando alguien aporreó su puerta. Ahora le gritaría al sujeto sin delicadeza que pretendía echarle abajo la entrada. Abrió la puerta y antes de poder decir "¡CALLATE MALDITO!" una chica se le colgó del cuello llenándolo de besos y abrazos mientras decía cuanto lo había extrañado y que la perdonara pro no llamar antes. Él solo pudo recibirlos con cara de shock. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?.

* * *

Okaerinasai(1): Bienvenido a casa

Agradecimientos a: **rohvandutch, ****SeikaDragon****, ****Shiji****, ****Akari Sakurazuka****, ****yumeyluna****, ****Moti.****, Lita-chan, ****june-li****. ****dagmw****, ****Ichi - Ichi****, ****Riznao****, best-world, Kana, ****rubbercat****, ****Detective Hikaru****, ****Inuneanne****, ****Nova Takariyama****, Amanda, ****Hikaru Kiryuu****, Jokabed n.n, ****0.-0.0****, ****Megagirl3****, ****yuki-souma****, anonimolol, ****Alhena-star****. Apple_Rin**: gracias por tu insistencia**, Killian**: vuelve!!! y** Kimi: **respetos a la sempai!.

_Gracias por su tiempo y espero que este periodo me halla servido para mejorar y ofrecerles algo que se merezcan :D._

_Nos leemos luego._

_Atte: Mandra_


	4. Mistake

**Machigai**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

_Les tengo una revelación: las vacaciones de verano son lo peor que les puede pasar a los estudiantes universitarios. Si, de nada me sirvieron unas vacaciones maratónicas._

_Con toda la vergüenza ante ustedes, me disculpo por la tardanza. Justificación: proceso creativo frenado por… el… en realidad no lo sé jajajaja, simplemente no pude sentarme a escribir. Y que decir, la trama estaba perdida y una vez encontrada les presento el nuevo capítulo._

_D. Gray man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino-sensei (¡no seas cruel!¡ Vivo con la angustia de un hiato todos los días!) yo solo escribo barbaridades como esta para divertirme._

_Agradecimientos al final._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si el rico desgraciado supiera… Alice no tenía ganas de volver. Estaba muy arrepentida por haber pedido ido a buscarlo, maldecía le momento en que decidió que no podía sola. Su bebé y ella eran un estorbo para ese tipo, pero si él no lo quería ella si.

De nuevo lloraba y detestaba la facilidad con la que lo hacía.

Tomó el autobús con la ruta que la llevaba a su trabajo, para ese momento, la abuela ya estaría cerrando, pero era el único lugar al que podía acudir. Afortunadamente la casa de la mujer estaba sobre la pastelería, o más bien el local había sido la planta baja de su casa, le pediría asilo (tragándose de nuevo su orgullo) y conseguiría algún otro empleo porque había mil cosas que una embarazada podía hacer ¿verdad?

Su bebé pateó, estuvo inquieto todo el día como presintiendo que pasaría algo grave, tal vez trataba de advertirle que su padre iba a desaprobar sus atenciones. Pero durante la pelea se quedó quieto, parecía temerle. Volvía a moverse apoyándola, puede que también estuviera feliz por huir de esa casa y a ella la hacía aun más tener la aprobación de su bebé. Ese idiota se lo perdía, si no quería al pequeñito o pequeñita se podía ir al infierno y quemarse eternamente por desalmado y neurótico.

La abuela la recibió sin dudarlo al ver sus ojos llorosos.

Mientras Alice decoraba pasteles, bebía té y era consentida por la abuela que más bien ya la había tomado como si fuera una hija, Kanda era atormentado. Si antes se la pasaba pensando en Lenalee, ahora lo perseguía hasta en sueños y todo había comenzado desde el día en que el mocoso la mocosa se largó.

Primero soñó que Lenalee volvía a llenarlo de besos y abrazos, pedía perdón pero él la rechazaba y mandaba al demonio (y era pesadilla porque el quería aceptarla de vuelta), otro sueño volvió a invitarlo a su boda con Bak Chan, porque ese nombre jamás lo olvidaría, el rencor lo tendría grabado sobre piedra para su cerebro; a la noche siguiente Lenalee lo invitaba a su boda pero con otro tipo que no era el fulano ese y además le contaba que había abandonado a Bak Chan por este otro de la misma forma que a él; y los sueños se volvían cada vez peores: Lenalee embarazada del fulano, Lenalee con un hijo del fulano y abandonada a su suerte, Lenalee con un hijo del fulano en brazos y otro en el vientre y ni siquiera sabía quien era el padre, Lenalee proponiéndole vivir en trío, Lenalee proponiéndole vivir en cuarteto (dos fulanos, ella y él) y la lista podía seguir con cosas que solo horrorizarían a Kanda en su estado de novio abandonado.

No dejemos de lado que Lavi llamaba diario y después de ignorarlo gracias al identificador de llamadas tuvo que responderle o pensaría que habían muerto él y la niña esa. Gracias a que era costumbre contestar solo las preguntas que le venían en gana, Kanda pudo escapar del "¿Cómo esta Alice-chan? ¿puedes pasarme a Alice-chan? Quiero escuchar a mi sobrinito".

Pero Lavi volvería algún día (desafortunadamente) y le reprendería como si fuera una madre mandona y lo arrastraría por toda la cuidad para pedirle un perdón forzado a ese mocoso andrógino que llevaba a su hijo. Él no sentía ni cosquillas de pensar en lo que Lavi pudiera decir, finalmente tenía una colección de katanas para rebanarle la lengua si le colmaba el plato.

Pero su bebé. Se había hecho a la idea de que sería padre y que Alice solo fuera la incubadora viviente que lo cargaba. Si, si, estaba mal, era un humano con sentimientos y bla bla bla pero no tenía ningún nexo con ella y nada más no podía terminar de cogerle cariño o mínimo tenerle consideración. La chica no se daba a querer tampoco, ahí tenían lo único que logro desafiándolo constantemente, acabar con su paciencia y desatar el demonio de Yuu Kanda.

Llegó la fecha de la revisión con el ginecólogo, esperó en la clínica para ver si Alice aparecía pero la muy irresponsable era capaz de faltar con tal de no verlo nunca más.

Pecado mortal que no resistiría, aun traía a su hijo dentro y no podía excluirlo así de fácil.

Alguna vez le dio la dirección y número de la pastelería donde trabajaba pero arrugó la nota y la tiró a la basura, afortunadamente recordaba el nombre del lugar y pudo buscarlo. Hojeo el directorio con algo de prisa y tomó la hoja que necesitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Bienvenido! - la sonrisa de Alice desapareció en cuanto vio a Kanda parado en el umbral, se miraron por unos segundos y volvió a su trabajo.

Al parecer la mocosa seguía con sus necedades y más evidentes que nunca, no pudo fingirle una sonrisa. Se plantó frente al mostrador comenzando una batalla silenciosa de indiferencia, una vez más desafiaba su escasa paciencia.

- ¿desea comprar algo? - preguntó como si no le conociera sin asomó de estar intimidada. Siguió el silencio, con esa actitud no le comprarían ni una chispa de chocolate.

- ¿no? Entonces le pido que se retire, su mal humor ahuyenta a los clientes - ¿mal humor? La única de humores era ella. Le había dedicado una sonrisa hipócrita de digno puntaje a tal grado de no saber que le molestaba más; ese gesto fingido o la dulce voz que uso para echarlo del lugar.

Resistió otro poco aunque volvió a ser ignorado. Paciencia por favor, las hormonas vuelven a la chica más dulce en una fiera salvaje. La perdonaba solo por esta ocasión.

- vine por mi hijo - soltó al fin, era momento de terminar con el berrinche de la chiquilla.

- vuelva en tres meses entonces -

- ahora - apretó los dientes

- no puedo charlar, estoy trabajando - contestó metiéndose tras las cortinas del mostrador. ¡Huía!

Pero no se movería del lugar hasta que se llevara a la niñata de vuelta a su casa. ¡Tres meses una mierda! Contrario a lo que pensaba, la chica no lamentó desafiarlo, ¿Cómo saber que le saldría el mal carácter? Cuenta hasta 100 porque trae a tu hijo dentro.

- ¿puedo ayudarle? - una anciana sonriente salió al mostrador

- ¿Dónde esta? - ahora enviaba a una abuela a defenderla, entonces no eran más que ataques de valentía. Mocosa cobarde.

- ¿Quién? ¿Alice-chan? - ¡ya! Saltaría el mostrador, era increíble que todos protegieran a esa malcriada - ahhh, tu debes ser el padre -

- ¿donde esta? -

- pues ya se ha ido - Kanda salió del lugar en una carrera dejando a la abuela y sus explicaciones.

Alice le había pedido a la abuela que fingiera que no vivía con ella, saldría para despistar a Kanda y así no armaría ningún escándalo en la pastelería porque era seguro que venía una pelea seria.

- ¡tu! - Kanda estuvo a punto de tomarla por el suéter cuando ella volteo al escuchar su voz - vendrás conmigo -

- no - contesto la chica sin voltear a verlo, apretó el paso.

- ¿no? - oh si, su plato de paciencia estaba vacio y ahora se las vería con Yuu Kanda el maldito bastardo.

- ¡que no! - soltó un gritito al sentir que alguien la tomaba por debajo de los brazos y la levantaba

- tienes a mi hijo dentro, ¡no puedes huir cuando se te de la gana!- afortunadamente la chica era pequeña y le costaba el mínimo levantarla y caminar al mismo tiempo.

- ¡no iba quedarme a soportarlo! ¡Esta demente! - grito moviéndose como gusano para que la soltara - ¡ya no quiero su ayuda, déjeme en paz! -

- ¿crees que lo hago por ti? No me agradas, si pudiera escoger tu no serías la madre de mi hijo - Kanda resistía los forcejeos

- ¡yo escogería no haberlo conocido! - ahí estaban de nuevo esas ganas de llorar, la gente volteaba a verlos, algunos parecían reconocer a Kanda, entonces bajo a la niña, la tomó del brazo y la obligo a caminar hasta su auto. Lograba sacarlo de sus casillas tan fácilmente y le provocaba arrebatos de ese tipo. La hizo entrar al auto.

Ella obedeció, tenía una furia incontenible dentro de ella, hubiera querido romperle la cara a ese tipo y seguro lo hubiera conseguido si estuviera en mejor estado pero la sensibilidad del embarazo parecía causar que sus palabras cayeran con mayor peso sobre ella. Recordaba esa noche.

Tenía las mejillas encendidas por resistir las ganas de llorar, la garganta le dolía y no era capaz de relajarse, su corazón estaba acelerado y su bebé se movía de nuevo, estaba asustado, no podía verlo pero sabía que le tenía miedo a ese bárbaro que pretendía ser su padre.

- no tiene idea de lo que quiere, ¿se arrepintió de querer que desapareciéramos? - la voz se le cortaba porque para hablar con la energía y seguridad que necesitaba, tuvo que soltar algunas lágrimas

- ¿yo quería eso? ¿Qué puedes saber sobre lo que quiero? - sonrió socarronamente, le divertía cuando las personas creían conocerlo y poder interpretar sus deseos

- sé lo que no quiere, ya no tiene que hacerse cargo de mi bebé, lo libero de la obligación moral -

- ¿no me haz escuchado? ¡ESE BEBÉ ES MIO! -

- ¡si pudiera lo sacaría ya mismo y se lo daría con tal de no verlo nunca más! - el incontrolable llanto se dejo venir. Detestaba a ese tipo, lo odiaba y aun más si era posible por hacerla pronuncias esas palabras.

Se arrepentía un millón de veces por haber acudido a él, por haber sido tan inocente en pensar que algo de lo que dijo esa noche podría ser verdad. Era una tonta, debió imaginarlo cuando la corrió tan cruelmente del departamento a la mañana siguiente.

- hagamos un trato entonces - Kanda había entendido mal las cosas - si no quieres al bebé entrégamelo en cuanto nazca, así tampoco tendré que volver a verte - condujo de vuelta a la pastelería y cuando estuvo frente a ella se estiró para abrirle la puerta a Alice.

Estaba comprobado que ellos dos no podían coexistir en un mismo lugar, pero su hijo no tenía nada que ver en el pleito.

- Kanda-san… yo no quise decir… -

- deja de ser amable, porque yo no lo seré contigo. Vendré en tres meses - con un ademán le indicó a Alice que saliera del auto

- no es lo que quiero -

- hace un momento dijiste… -

- ¿Qué puede saber sobre lo que quiero? - interrumpió Alice, salió del auto y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Kanda puso el auto en marcha.

Lamentablemente ninguno había dicho lo que quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió como un rayo cuando se enteró de lo sucedido en su ausencia. Era un idiota, Alice debió acompañarlo, no separarse de él nunca. Ella era una niña, no había sido correcto enfrentarla a una bestia como Kanda. Era pequeña y delicada, necesitaba de su protección.

- ¡Bienvenido! - saludó Alice antes que Lavi se lanzara en un abrazo fuerte, la extrañó tanto.

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho - le susurro con sinceridad

- Lavi-san… el bebé… - interrumpió pues su vientre estaba muy pegado al mostrador y Lavi comenzaba a asfixiarla

- ¡perdón! - soltó de inmediato al darse cuenta de su falta de cuidado. Ella sonreía, esa sensación de seguridad y bienestar había vuelto con solo ver a Lavi, era un gusto volver a verlo.

- me contó todo y lo lamento, se supone que es el padre, no imaginé que se comportaría de esa manera - parecía realmente apenado

- el no se comportó mal con mi bebé - cuando los ánimos se calmaron pudo analizar las cosas, de todo lo dicho al menos sabía que Kanda quería a su hijo y ciertamente había sido responsable en lo que respectaba a los cuidados de su embarazo

- salgo en un rato, ¿le parece si hablamos en mi hora de comer? - ya le había causado suficientes problemas a su jefa, con Lavi no se armaría un escándalo pero no era un tema a tratar en ese lugar.

Asintió y esperó. La miró trabajar con una sonrisa para cada nuevo cliente. Sin querer estaba embelesado, la voz de Alice, sus movimientos y gestos. Pero entendió algo, la sonrisa que les daba a los clientes era la misma para él; amable y cortés pero nada más. Para Alice era igual que todos esos desconocidos.

- ya esta - dijo la chica mirando el reloj

Lavi recuperó el ánimo

- ¿Qué se le antoja a mi sobrinito? - le hablaba a la pancita de Alice como si el niño pudiera escucharlo

- no tiene hambre - contestó por el bebé

- me dijo que quiere un gran filete - le ofreció el brazo para salir. Ella puso el letrero de "cerrado" en la puerta y se fueron.

Alice lo había echado de menos. Era muy injusto pero le agradaba como la trataba y puede que solo por eso estuviera ansiosa porque volviera. Pero no pensaba en él más que como su protector. ¿A quién no le gustan las atenciones? En su situación no podía negarse a aceptarlas.

- ¿no te parece delicioso? - dijo Lavi al ver llegar los dos platos con un filete enorme y su guarnición. Ella solo sonrió, el entusiasmo de él le parecía adorable. Era un adulto pero no se había amargado como Kanda.

- Lo siento, es que me encanta - cortó y dio un bocado, aunque debía volver al tema que los llevó ahí.

- ¿qué… le dijo Kanda-san? - más valía resolver todo pronto

- me dijo sobre le trato -

- no hay trato -

- pues él cree que si - paró su comida para hablar, Alice bajo la mirada ¿ese idiota vendría por su bebé? - hay que aclarar las cosas, estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo entrar en razón -

- no, ya hizo suficiente por nosotros - tocó su vientre - le he causado problemas con Kanda-san y no quiero hacerlo más -

- ¿entonces como vas a resolverlo? - con Alice o sin Alice eran comunes los desacuerdos entre el par de amigos. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- aunque no quieras volver a verlo, es necesario, también es su hijo y lo quiere - no quiso contestar.

- vuelve a mi casa - le pidió Lavi, quizá no era el momento correcto pero así podría cuidarla y tarde o temprano enfrentar a ese par de tercos.

- no - negó con la cabeza - gracias por ayudarme pero no volveré, entendí que este problema debo resolverlo yo, y aunque no sepa como, le aseguro que encontraré la forma antes de que mi bebé nazca - parecía decidida, bastante convencida y más fuerte que cuando la dejó llorosa y tímida en casa de Kanda.

Definitivamente lamentaba haberse ido, Alice ya no lo necesitaba. Si ese tiempo sufrido con Kanda lo hubiera pasado rodeada de sus atenciones esa sonrisa común que ahora le dedicaba, sería suya, sería diferente.

Pasaron unas semanas desde que Lavi regresó y no faltaba día en que fuera a la pastelería para invitarla a comer o cenar. La vida de Alice y su bebé volvía a ser tranquila y fuera de unas patadas en las costillas y sus constantes idas al baño, el embarazo marchaba bien.

Kanda comenzaba a tomar su ritmo de vida, casi siete meses después del abandono de Lenalee comenzaba a resignarse. No, el orgullo de los Kanda volvía a él, esa mujer no valía lo suficiente y daba gracias por no haberse casado con alguien infiel, voluble y llena de complejos que la hacían resistirse a ser estable y feliz.

El elevador se abrió, se acomodó las bolsas del super en una mano para poder sacar las llaves, todas llenas de comida instantánea y congelada. No necesitaba a las mujeres, desde que alguien invento el ramen instantáneo los solteros sin habilidades culinarias podían vivir en paz.

Levanto la mirada, alguien lo esperaba en al entrada del departamento, una figura conocida, con la cabeza agachada y maletas al lado.

Al sentir su presencia, la chica levantó la mirada para dedicarle una sonrisa apenada. Paro para observarla ¿no sería otro de sus sueños?

- Buenas noches Yuu - Lenalle se apartó de la pared y se pudo frente al japonés, el siguió con lo suyo, su corazón saltaba desesperadamente por las emociones encontradas de ese momento.

- aquí es donde dices "Buenas noches Lena" - lo siguió con la mirada

- cierra el pico - dijo al fin, era increíble que se atreviera a pedirle un saludo. Ella ignoró el maltrato con una sonrisa, sabía que lo merecía. Kanda abrió la puerta del departamento y pasó con intenciones de cerrar la puerta con Lenalee fuera, ella puso el pie por si acaso

- ¿no me invitarás a pasar? - la miró con desdén, no pretendía ocultar lo mal que le caía esa visita. Soltó el pomo de la puerta y siguió hasta la cocina. Lenalee entró con sus maletas y fue a donde Kanda cuando las dejó en la sala.

Ella se sentó en al barra de la cocina y miraba como Kanda acomodaba su dotación de comida chatarra en la alacena, sonrió, las cosas no habían cambiado nada.

Antes de que comenzaran las disculpas él debía decir algo, lo que fuera con tal que expresara el desprecio que sentía y lo incómodo de la situación.

- yo… -

- cortaste tu cabello - Lenalee se sonrojó porque él lo notara… bueno, ¿Quién no lo notaría si estaba bastante corto?

- si, es que… -

- se ve horrible - ahora Kanda pasó al refrigerador, seguía dándole la espalda a la chica.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, la odiaba, de verdad la odiaba. Jugó con los mechones más largos de su cabello ¿Cómo expresar lo apenada que estaba? Al tomar la decisión de regresar se preparó para el despreció de Kanda sin imaginar que sería más duro vivirlo que imaginarlo.

- dicen que las chicas cortan su cabello cuando tienen una ruptura amorosa - pero no era lo que esperaba ¡iban a casarse!

- entonces ¿te dejó tu amante? - terminó con las compras ¿ahora que pretexto usaría para no mirarla a los ojos?

- yo lo dejé - dijo con pena

- por supuesto, nadie abandona a Lenalee - se sirvió agua, sentía algo atorado en la garganta… debían ser las ganas de maldecir

- las cosas no funcionaron… - tenía la mirada clavada en la barra. No estaba preparada para esto, no había imaginado que la furia de Kanda durara tanto - … porque no eras tú… -

El silencio de Kanda se hizo aun mayor ¿Qué intentaba esa mujer? ¿Decirle que no podía estar con nadie más que él y que para eso tuvo que irse con un fulano a comprobarlo? Disculpas baratas. ¡Claro que no habían funcionado! Solo alguien verdaderamente enamorado aguantaría a una chica caprichosa como Lenalee.

- que mal que no funcionara, se merecían el uno al otro - ¿Qué era? ¿un maldito Dr. Corazón? No iba a consolarla, le daba un inmenso gusto que fracasara y la hubiera pasado tan mal como él.

Lenalee entendía, pero no se lo esperaba. Ni una sola vez tuvo contacto con ese frío Yuu Kanda que se mostraba ante todos, puede que no fuera muy expresivo con ella pero siempre la trato con caballerosidad, cortesía y consideración. Era la primera vez que se topaba con al pared de hielo, el verdadero Yuu Kanda sin amor que lo ablandara.

- comprendí… - continuó con miedo - que solo puedo ser feliz contigo -

- yo he podido sin ti - quería lastimarla, acabar con lo que quedaba de ella. Era una descarada si pensaba que la perdonaría con esas palabras trilladas. Ya nada de lo que dijera podía hacer volver sus sentimientos por ella.

- ¿por qué me dices eso? Estoy aquí humillándome para que me perdones ¿eso no vale para ti? - no fue como pensaba, no había encontrado al Yuu Kanda que la amaba y era su culpa, ella lo hizo desaparecer con sus estupideces.

- ¿humillarte? - eso era para ella, reconocer sus errores era humillarse. Gracias a Bak Chan, lo había librado de tremenda mujer.

- no fue fácil venir hasta aquí ¡sabía que me maltratarías! ¡no tienes idea del miedo que me das! - y ahí iba su lágrima fácil

- estas aquí por tu gusto - finalmente volteo a verla

- ¡pero tu me amas! - ya las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Quería que fuera así, de otro modo se encontraría sola.

Kanda rió cruelmente, lo había logrado, apartarla de su mente aunque fuera siendo un desgraciado. Lo supo desde el momento en que la volvió a ver; todo ese amor se había convertido en un rencor que le ayudaba a rechazarla. Deseo verla por tanto tiempo que cuando se le concedió ya no quería. Lenalee lo perturbaba para mal.

- tu no eres así - le tomó las manos desde su lugar. No podía ser cierto, ese Kanda maldito era para todo el mundo, para ella estaba reservada la parte buena.

- siempre he sido así, yo si fui sincero - se quitó a la chica de encima

- ¡no me iré hasta que me perdones! - su rostro expresaba gravedad.

¿De verdad creía que era romántico o algo por el estilo?

- ¿Cuándo pediste perdón? - Lenalee pensaba que tenía derechos sobre él

- tienes que perdonarme, tus sentimientos no pudieron haber cambiado tan rápido ¡íbamos a casarnos! - llorando como siempre, como si las cosas pudieran resolverlo. Pero antes sus lágrimas conmovían a Kanda ¿de verdad la dejó de amar?

- eso deberías explicármelo tú, porque los tuyos cambiaron en menso tiempo que los míos. Escuché de la indecisión de las mujeres pero esto es absurdo - la acabaría. Caminó hasta la sala, tomó las maletas de Lenalee y las lanzó fuera del departamento, ella lo siguió e intentó detenerlo, cuando las vio fuera, las metió nuevamente solo logrando que Kanda las lanzara aun más lejos.

Su última oportunidad.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, cuido que todas sus intenciones se proyectaran en aquel apretón, mojó el hombro su hombro con sus lágrimas. Levantó el rostro y se puso de puntitas para besarlo, no la había apartado así que podría lograrlo. Acercó sus labios y cerró los ojos. Las manos de Kanda tomaron su rostro, sonrió con gusto, aquel maltrato había sido necesario para apagar su ira.

El besó nunca llegó.

- estas a tiempo de volver con Bak Chan, seguro te acepta de vuelta - el suave roce de las manos de Kanda se terminó. Tomó a Lenalee de los hombros para alejarla.

Se había convertido en un monstruo, todo por su culpa. Se hizo hacia atrás unos pasos. Kanda pudo cerrar la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Terminado. Ya mejor no prometo nada, simplemente les puedo asegurar que cuando haya capítulo daré lo mejor de mi ;D. ¡Abajo la escuela! Gracias a: Shiji, _0.-0.0, xXx_HYDEIST_xXx, Hikaru Kiryuu, kotoko-noda (o anónimolol), Yumiko*, Alhena-star, Megagirl3, Lavi-hime 4E -3, HaindiR, nekos, Ingrid, ren-chan _(estuve a punto de integrar un personaje llamado Ren o.o, ¿será una señal?)_, Karin, marion y Apple_Rin _(como siempre, ¡aquí estas!_), _espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas._

_Mil gracias por su tiempo._

_Nos leemos luego_

_Atte: Mandra_


	5. Cuòwù

**Machigai**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**No estuve muerta, andaba de parranda XD. Nah, la verdad no. Estuve con mi fic semanal "La conquista" y cuando escribía lo habitual el cerebro se me iluminó y vine a terminar el capítulo cinco de este monstruo. Fueron meses de trama perdida, ediciones fallidas y decenas de páginas arrancadas y borradas. ¡tan tan tan taaaaaaan! EL CINCO. GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: ¿Yullen? ¿Laven? Quién sabe. AU (again) y muchos OC que espero no sean fastidiosos.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura (hagamos una ola por la sensei)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

—no

—Si — contestaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron por un momento a modo de llegar a un acuerdo

—Bien — cedió Kanda y se dio la vuelta, dejaría que fuera una sorpresa. Solo por esta le permitiría salirse con la suya, como fuera, sabría el sexo del bebé en un mes.

—Entonces imprimiré las imágenes y podrán ir con la recepcionista a que les de su siguiente cita, será la última, para ver si el bebé esta en posición adecuada para nacer de forma natural — le ofreció un pañuelo a Alice para limpiarse el gel, ella asintió muy atenta a la explicación.

Ambos padres salieron del lugar pero con humores diferentes. Kanda no había satisfecho su curiosidad, en cambio Alice sonreía al ver lo mucho que había crecido su bebé. Increíble cuando cambiaban en dos meses, tiempo en que Kanda y ella no se habían visto ni hablado y por ende tampoco ido al ultrasonido.

Tamaño normal y cuerpo perfecto. Sería parto natural, lo más seguro. Aunque sinceramente no le veía facciones conocidas ni de ella o de… el padre.

Sostenía la fotografía como un tesoro y su corazón se aceleraba al verla, prueba contundente que lo mucho que quería a su hijo. Miro por le rabillo del ojo a Kanda, caminaba viendo al frente sin notarla. Quiso ofrecerle la fotografía pero allá en el consultorio el doctor se las había entregado y de inmediato él se las dejó a ella. Mucho mejor, así se la quedaría para disfrute personal.

—sube, te llevaré — mas que ofrecer, ordenó

—esta bien, no se moleste — Alice se negó. Las cosas iban tranquilas ahora y no quería abusar del padre de su hijo, ya tenía bien entendido que tenía en el cuerpo un noventa y nueve porciento violencia y un uno porciento paciencia — el autobús se toma a una calle — señalo la dirección en la que debía caminar

—Qué subas —abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Estaba por replicar nuevamente cuando el teléfono de Kanda sonó, contestó con mala cara después de ver quien llamaba, escuchó unos momentos apretando los dientes y respondió un pesaroso "de acuerdo". Alice miraba hacia otro lado, no quería parecer entrometida.

—no puedo llevarte — cerró la puerta y sacó su cartera — toma un taxi —le dio un par de billetes de exagerada denominación para pagar el viaje y sacudió la mano apresurándola a tomarlos. Ella los aceptó tímidamente, el mal humor normal de Kanda había cambiado al fastidio, por eso prefirió no discutir.

Él se fue rápidamente. Tomaría el autobús y guardaría el dinero para algo mucho mejor.

Mientras Alice viajaba en un autobús cabeceando por una hora de camino hasta la cafetería, Kanda entraba en un lujoso restaurante de uno de los hoteles cinco estrellas de la cuidad. Durante toda la semana había tratado de evitar ese momento excusándose con trabajo pero ese sábado ya no tenía escapatoria. Su madre estaba en la cuidad.

Una mujer hermosa de kimono estampado delicadamente, un peinado que ni una tormenta movería y un discreto maquillaje, le esperaba en una mesa. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre el mantel y le sonrió a Kanda levantándose ceremoniosamente.

—Madre, no se levante —

—Hijo… — llamó levantando su mano hacia el rostro de él, Kanda la tomó y la besó con solemnidad. La mujer tomó asiento ayudaba por su hijo y el quedó frente a ella en la mesa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? — el mesero llegó con las cartas, ordenaron un vino y este se retiró.

—perfectamente — la madre sonrió y sus ojos negros se tornaron orgullosos

—tal como esperaba, me alegra que estés trabajando y ya hayas olvidado "ese incidente" — su madre utilizaba el eufemismo "incidente" para referirse a su situación con Lenalee — me contaron que esta en la cuidad, incluso intentó verse conmigo. No puedo creer su grado de atrevimiento — el ceño fruncido de su madre era el más alto nivel de histeria en que la había visto y su frente ya estaba a medio arrugar.

—lamento los inconvenientes madre — Kanda seguía derecho y de gesto imperturbable — ya he terminado mis asuntos con ella — el vino llegó y la madre tuvo un momento para encontrar las palabras menos escandalosas para lo siguiente

—Está embarazada — Kanda levantó una ceja, por un instante pensó que hablaba de Alice.

—entonces no te lo dijo… — apuntó con tranquilidad, suspiró y continuó — pues bien, cuando pidió hablar conmigo y me negué ella envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba embarazada — esperó reacción de su hijo pero él ya había aprendido a no mostrar sus emociones ante ella.

Por dentro, Kanda sintió un sobresalto que no tenía nombre o comparación. Para que ese niño fuera suyo debiera estar a punto de nacer y Lenalee no aparentaba siquiera estar embarazada.

—sé que es mentira. Pero tenía que hablar contigo primero, acordé verla en unas horas y no puede haber duda que provoque un escándalo… — por supuesto la madre intuyó que Lenalee diría que el padre era Kanda, de otra forma no la hubiera buscado con tanta insistencia

—no es mío — dijo firmemente. Kanda Nadeshiko parecía complacida, era una mujer rica con temor al veneno social que afortunadamente había sido bendecida con un hijo varón tan correcto como se necesitaba.

—y por supuesto ella ya no es una opción para ti — dijo en tono de decreto — te conozco y a ella también, sé que si encuentra la manera terminarás ayudándola y no lo puedo permitir —

—no lo haré — lo que le faltaba: su madre

—afortunadamente esto ha sucedido para darme la razón, no vine hasta acá para hablar del "incidente" — el mesero llegó y ordenaron aunque después de tal revelación Kanda no tenía mucha más hambre que después de saber que debía ver a su madre

—estoy preparando un Miai **(1)** — su madre sacó papeles de un maletín que colgaba en el perchero a su lado — el Nakoudo **(2)** y yo elegimos posibles candidatas — en total eran diez folders — asegúrate de elegir a lo mejor, nos reuniremos con ellas para que las conozcas — detestaba que le manejaran la vida pero siempre fue mejor seguirle la corriente a su madre. Solo tenía que escoger algunas y asistir a una reunión fingiendo que todos le agradaban… bien pues para él era fácil, la gran mayoría de sus reuniones, incluso la presente, eran prueba de lo falso que podía ser.

—no es necesario, por ahora no tengo intenciones de casarme — su carácter le impidió conformarse con la orden

—lo sé, pero debes considerarlo, en otras circunstancias ya estarías casado — su madre adoraba poner el dedo en la llaga — quiero irme de este mundo viéndote establecido, con una mujer digna y con un hijo varón que te suceda en el negocio familiar — Kanda se extrañó, ¿de cuando a acá a su madre le daba por contar sus arrugas? Fue ella la que dijo en primer lugar que su boda con Lenalee era muy apresurada y que ambos eran bastante jóvenes

—madre, su vida no termina mañana — trató de mediar pero a su madre le volaban las cosas como esta del Miai

—puede que no, pero mis fuerzas si, no tengo la firmeza de antes para educar a tu hermana y quiero disfrutar a mis nietos — hizo una pausa — veamos este cambio de planes como un accidente fortuito, tu destino no era quedarte en este país, considera que lo mejor para la familia es que te cases con una mujer japonesa, educar a tus hijos según nuestras tradiciones y vivir en la casa Kanda — ¡ajá! Ahí estaba la razón: "controlar su vida"

Su madre siguió soltando discursos sobre su vejez, las nuevas oportunidades, su futuro y cosas que solo dependían de él. Al final terminó cediendo con su silencio. Iría al Miai pero nadie lo obligaba a escoger. Pensó algunas veces en mencionar ese nieto que tanto ansiaba su madre y lo adelantado que estaba en ese asunto pero en realidad no había pensado en cual sería el momento indicado para decirlo y no matarla de un infarto.

Buscando apoyo en el diagnóstico de locura para su madre, Kanda fue a casa de Lavi. Su amigo lo comprendería y desaprobaría "la cosa esa". Lavi lo recibió y escuchó la historia con una serenidad que no se creía. Rió al final, había guardado su risa para volverla aun más ofensiva para Kanda.

—¡por supuesto! ¿Ren necesitar que las eduques? Ella es mucho más apta para vivir en sociedad que tú — dijo entre espasmos de risa. Maldito… y él buscando apoyo en ese payaso de cabello rojo.

—¿me acompañarás o no? — se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de padre aplicando reprimenda

—¿estas loco? No iré a Japón para presenciar tus citas a ciegas. ¿O es que tu madre también preparó un Miai para mí? — dijo fingiendo esperanza, Kanda volteó los ojos. — hablando en serio, mi abuelo viene de visita la próxima semana y sabes que él no se queda menos de un mes, no podría dejarlo solo o llevarlo a cuestas hasta otro continente, Dios sabe que lo adoro pero es mejor permanecer en un lugar donde conozca los números de emergencia — se miraron, Lavi en una disculpa y Kanda con molestia, finalmente torció la boca y soltó un "tsk!" bien fuerte.

Pero no pararía de convencerlo, si hacía falta le contrataría una enfermera al abuelo. ¡un hospital entero!.También podría inquietar al señor Bookman con su propuesta y el nieto tendría que cumplir sus caprichos, era bien sabido que el anciano siempre estaba listo para la aventura.

El teléfono de Lavi sonó, contestó y luego de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡abuelo! ¿qué haces aquí?... —Lavi se levantó buscando sus llaves — ¿de un teléfono público? ¿y tu celular?... ¡Se supone que llegarías la próxima semana! — las encontró y le hizo una seña a Kanda, como venganza se negó a acompañarlo en la búsqueda del abuelo — ¡no! ¡no tomes un taxi! ¡voy por ti! — Lavi le levantó la palma a Kanda y la movió desde lejos como hacen los niños cuando amenazan con acusar a alguien. El japonés movió los labios en un "te espero", Lavi salió con el abrigo en la mano pidiendo a Kanda que estuviera pendiente si acaso el abuelo llamaba de nuevo. Al parece rno el iba a costar mucho trabajo convencer al abuelo.

Otra vez solo y con el maldito compromiso a cuestas sacó del maletín que le había dado su madre todas las carpetas con las candidatas: curriculum vitae, fotografía, e incluso una lista con sus gustos y relaciones sociales en ellas. Había mujeres muy hermosas, otras con educación impresionante o gustos parecidos a los de él (seguramente como obra de su madre) pero se limitó a mirarlas como si de un catálogo se tratara: sin mucho interés y dividiendo en dos grupos ("me gusta" y "no me gusta").

Hacia tanto tiempo que no lo embelesaba nadie al punto de desear conocerla y la última había sido Lenalee. Por más que se autolfagelara por no poder sacarla de sus procesos mentales no lo hacía y con toda intención. Habían vivido cosas buenas y malas, las maravillosas o peores cosas de su vida le habían sucedido con ella y por más daño que se hubieran hecho, aquello que valían la pena no debían olvidarse, no era justo, no puedes hacer un corte en tu memoria cada que alguien te lastima. Era terrible saber que ella ya estaba mucho más lejos de él en circunstancias y sentimientos. Probablemente lo del bebé había sido no más que una estrategia para obtener la ayuda de su madre pero si fuera cierto él no podría ayudarla, por supuesto que quería, por aquellos años de felicidad pero de solo pensar que aquel bebé era de algún maldito que la había poseído y apartado aun más de él sentía que debía castigarla y ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra. ¿Por qué de ellos y no de él? Le pidió a Lenalee que le diera un bebé en cuanto se casaran y ella había dicho que no, que sería mejor esperar unos años. Con él jamás olvidó prevenir embarazarse… pero con el otro tipo no le había importado.

Kanda tomó las carpetas y las lanzó con molestia sobre la mesa de Lavi, estaba muy disgustado y peor se puso cuando recordó que le habían querido achacar el hijo de otro. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué aun la amaba lo suficiente para cuidar y darle su apellido al hijo bastardo de Bak Chan? Eso suponiendo que fuera de Chan.

El timbre sonó con el curioso zumbido penetrante de siempre, sin embargo no podía ser Lavi. Kanda se levantó y abrió la puerta con violencia para machacar al que le había interrumpido el drama. Alice lo miraba como quien se topa con una aparición demoniaca.

—¿esta Lavi? — ¿Lavi? Qué maldita porquería

—no — dejó la puerta y se fue al sillón. Ver a Alice dos veces en un día era demasiado.

—¿puedo pasar? Le traje al bebé para que lo viera — Alice se apresuró a sacar las impresiones del ultrasonido de su bolsa para demostrar su propósito. Kanda estaba sentado mirando intensamente las carpetas fingiendo que no la escuchaba.

Alice entró con algo de pena, puso un paquete de la pastelería donde trabajaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y se sentó en el sofá frente a Kanda. Los primeros minutos estuvo concentrada mirando a su bebé, pasando las "fotos" emocionada aunque no entendía la mayoría de los planos y sintiendo ganas de saltar cuando reconocía alguna parte del cuerpo de su niño.

La niña se miraba graciosa, era delgada y bajita, tenía cara de inocente y vestía poco femenina. Tal vez no hubiera notado su ropa de no ser porque se había cambiado para ir a casa de Lavi: por la mañana de azul y abrigo gris y ahora con una camisa de franela que le quedaba bastante grande y unos jeans sueltos, sus prendas nunca perecían pertenecerle. Para completar aquella visión sus pechos apenas se habían normalizado en tamaño (para su edad) con el embarazo y portaba su barriga haciéndola ver como una cuerda con nudo en medio. Kanda volvía preguntarse como era que la había confundido con un chico con ese rostro tan delicado.

Miró la hora impaciente, la casa de Lavi era un lugar seguro pero con la presencia de Kanda no podía asegurarlo. Alisó su cabello ondulado y lo trenzó con extrema atención, pronto se le acabarían las cosas por hacer y tendría que mirar al sujeto frente a ella.

El bebé pateó su vejiga y se levantó para ir al baño. Su niño era muy inteligente, sabía que su mamá quería escapar. Kanda estaba aburrido, verdaderamente esperaba que la niña tratara de hacerle la plática para portarse mal y desquitar su mal humor. Tomó una de las carpetas aprovechando la ausencia de ella y la miró ¿por qué no le decía a su madre que tendría un hijo y ya? ¡ah si! Porque el niño sería mestizo: japonés y… lo que sea que Alice y sus enormes ojos fueran, además no estaba casado y además (si además) había sido accidente. Su problema jamás había mostrado sus proporciones de desgracia como ahora.

Ella volvió y se sentó con algo de dificultad, el bebé se había inquietado de pronto.

—creo que debería irme… — Kanda no dijo nada. El silencio se prolongó un rato, sinceramente esperaba que Lavi llegara para no tener que volver una hora de camino con el niño pateando sus costillas.

—¿tiene mucho trabajo? — si, haría un poco más de tiempo

—no — seguía leyendo las personalidades de las chicas elegidas.

—ah… — puso las manos sobre su vientre "por favor bebé, cálmate" — quería preguntarle… —

—¿querías o quieres? —

—quiero… — aunque se estaba arrepintiendo — ¿le gustaría quedarse con una? — Alice sacó las "fotografías" del bebé y las puso sobre la mesa, las deslizó hacia Kanda. El alzó la mirada y dudó un momento, luego las tomó y contempló lentamente. No comprendía como esas rayas blancas podían ser su hijo. Las puso de nuevo sobre la mesa y siguió leyendo. Tendría a su hijo pronto, no necesitaba esas imágenes inentendibles. Alice las tomó de nuevo y las guardo como un tesoro mirando recelosa a Kanda quien no mostraba mucho entusiasmo por su bebé.

Él dejó las carpetas de nuevo con un gesto de hartazgo, bufó y se rascó la frente, masajeó su cuello pero sus músculos estaban tensos como nunca.

—¿le preocupa algo? ¿puedo ayudarle? — obviamente no pero le era imposible ignorar aquellas señales de preocupación en cualquier persona.

—¿no te ibas? —

—no voy a discutir con usted — levantó el mentón y giró al cabeza hacia un lado para mostrar que aquellas groserías ya no le hacían nada.

—qué pena — dijo sarcástico

—no es que no quiera… el bebé se inquieta cuando lo hacemos — tomó su vientre y lo masajeó un poco — leí que ellos saben todo lo que pasa afuera… incluso sabe que usted está de mal humor — Kanda la miró con cara de "no, ¿en serio?".

Alice se levantó y se sentó al lado de Kanda como un atrevimiento que solo sucede una vez en la vida.

—deme su mano — Kanda no la obedecería, por eso decidió tomarla ella misma y ponerla sobre la franela que cubría su pancita — espere, se estaba moviendo justo aquí — recorrió su mano a un costado donde estaban los piecitos del niño, Kanda jaló un poco pero ella no lo soltó. Sintió algo moverse, algo extraño y suave, tan repentino que le hizo querer apartar la mano.

—jamás lo había tocado — Alice sostuvo su mano obligándolo a presionar, el bebé continuó pateando para demostrar con firmeza que estaba ahí y debía ser considerado — también leí que sentir a un bebé es tranquilizante, le da un momento de calma a quien lo siente — Kanda dejó la mano tratando de descifrar que diablos era eso, callado como si el niño le estuviera diciendo algo, pero su expresión no cambió, parecía haber nacido con el ceño fruncido.

— pronto nacerá y quería que lo sintiera… — soltó la mano de Kanda y el por fin la devolvió a su posición anterior, sin embargo bien pudo haber sentido un momento más — disculpe… — la vergüenza se hizo presente.

"¿y ahora?" pero se sintió un poco relajada después de aquella osadía.

—ya… ¿ya eligió un nombre? — pocas veces se encontraban y no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre su hijo — he pensado algunos pero yo no tengo idea, ¿usted es japonés cierto? Yo soy inglesa… — misterio resuelto, la chica era británica

—no — detalles

—nombres de niña no tengo pero mi padre se llamaba Mana —

—no — ¿Qué era Mana? Su hijo tendría un nombre japonés con significado y kanji decente

—y mi hermano se llamaba Nea. Él murió cuando… —

—no — no sentía ganas de escuchar alguna trágica historia ahora

—entonces espero que tenga un buen nombre para el bebé — su rostro se tornó molesto y se levantó rumbo al otro sofá. Por poco olvida que ese tipo era un cretino.

Estuvo mirándolo enfurruñada durante un buen rato hasta que unas llaves sonaron y la puerta de la entrada se abrió nuevamente para dejar entrar a un anciano bajito y casi calvo. Tras él apareció Lavi cargando (arrastrando) unas maletas.

—Lavi, tenemos compañía — dijo el viejo reconociendo a ambos. Uno por ser el amigo de años de su nieto y a la chica por los extensos monólogos que había escuchado sobre ella.

Hubo presentaciones, saludos, abrazos y el ambiente mejoró notablemente. El abuelo se sentó junto a Alice y de inmediato comenzó a charlar con ella con familiaridad y soltura. Lavi sirvió el pastel que la chica había llevado y permaneció olvidado sobre la mesa y Kanda siguió actuando como Kanda.

—¡delicioso! — el abuelo estaba verdaderamente cautivado con el postre que Alice había llevado

—¿en serio? ¡qué gusto! Mi jefa me ayudó a hacerlo, por cierto envió saludos para Lavi — él aludido tenía la boca llena y a penas pudo pronunciar un "gracias".

Tenía que acabar con esa miel en el aire.

—¿le dijiste a tu abuelo del viaje? — Kanda tenía su trozo de pastel enfrente pero no lo había tocado

—¿qué viaje? — Lavi masticó lo más rápido que pudo mientras buscaba una excusa para salir del predicamento que Kanda le estaba preparando

—Lavi y yo iremos a Japón y esperaba que pudiera acompañarnos. ¿no le gustaría comer anguila, probar el águila o ir a un Maid Café? —

—abuelo, acabas de llegar, deberías disfrutar de la cuidad, de la tranquilidad… —

—Me convenciste con lo del Maid Café ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —

—estaremos trabajando, solo son un par de días y tu no puedes ir venir sin compañía — Lavi miró a Kanda en un "te voy a matar"

—ya lo decidí, iremos a Japón — el abuelo tomó su taza de café y bebió tranquilamente a pesar de la cara desconcertada de su nieto

—abuelo, no… —

—¿y porqué no? Jamás he ido a Japón — volteó a ver a Alice — he estado en muchos lugares pero jamás se ha dado la oportunidad de visitar ese lugar, deja que te cuente cuando estuve en… — no viendo otra escapatoria o modo de convencer a su abuelo (porque cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no había Alzheimer que se la quitara), la mente de Lavi comenzó a maquinar como hacer para que su abuelo no tratara de escalar la torre de Tokyo o algo por el estilo en alguno de sus arranques

—Le llamaré a Magda para que nos acompañe — se levantó y comenzó a buscar su agenda con la vista

—la despedí — interrumpió un momento la narración de sus aventuras a Alice

—pero ¡¿por qué? — había sido casi una hazaña encontrar una enfermera que le aguantara el paso a su abuelo y no representara una potencial "nueva abuela" para él

—era insoportable — dejó su taza en al mesa — deberías conseguirme a una chica "viva", linda, tan agradable como esta niña — tomó una de las manos de Alice y la guardó entre las suyas — ¡ya sé! ¿por qué no va ella con nosotros? —Alice trató de contestar algo pero solo balbuceó de sorpresa

—no— respondió Kanda — no puede volar, tiene 8 meses de embarazo —

—casi 36 semanas — apeló Alice

—ajá, eso —

—entonces no iré a Japón pero que ella sea mi enfermera —

—¡no la molestes! ¡está a punto de reventar! — dijo Lavi algo desesperado, porqué el problema había pasado a una persona que no tenía nada que ver

—no hay problema, podría presentarlo con la dueña de la pastelería y seguro pasarán un buen rato — solucionó Alice

Al final Lavi terminó hiendo a Japón con Kanda y el abuelo conoció a la jefa de Alice dos semanas antes logrando que hiciera buenas migas y asistía diariamente al local. Sorprendentemente la actitud infantil y un tanto descabellada del señor Bookman desaparecía al lado de su nueva amiga.

El acongojado nieto y el egoísta amigo que le había puesto la trampa llegaban a Japón en justo cuando los ancianos comían su tercer rebanada de pastel en el día. Estarían por poco tiempo a penas el suficiente para las entrevistas con las muchachas del Miai y alguna charla con sus padres si acaso Kanda escogía alguna.

—¡Nii-san! — Gritó una niña con uniforme de instituto al verlos, abrazó a Kanda fuerte y amorosamente. Su cabello azulado (casi sello de la familia Kanda) y su porte eran inconfundibles

—¿y para mi no hay nada? — Lavi extendió sus brazos esperando la misma efusividad

—ah si… — soltó a Kanda y le estrechó formalmente al mano a Lavi cuando consiguió una cara extraña del pelirrojo lo abrazó al fin con una sonrisa

—El chofer espera — dijo tomando de la mano a ambos hombres

—no tenías que venir — la niña lo soltó y arrugó al frente

—quería verte primero — bajó la mirada, parecía preocupada y eso no era normal en Kanda Ren

—hablemos en el auto — dijo Kanda y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella en una especia de cariño. Pocas personas lograban ese efecto en Kanda, es más, solo Ren lo lograba pues Lenalee ya estaba excluída.

En cuanto subieron al auto la niña comenzó a hacer su drama:

—¡basta Ren! — Kanda la tomó de los hombros para que dejara de atacar a su madre

—¡¿por qué no te negaste? — dijo la niña impaciente — ¡ahora madre encontró la forma de controlarte! ¡también querrá arreglarme un matrimonio! —

—no escogeré una maldita esposa de un catálogo de mierda — respondió para callar a Ren

—qué boca — murmuró Lavi ganándose una mirada silenciadora de ambos Kanda

—madre se ha encontrado con varias chicas, incluso el hermano de una me esta buscando en la escuela ¡yo no quiero casarme con ese chico de labios enormes! — se quejó arrugando la cara en agonía.

—no escogeré a ninguna — odiaba cuando pensaban que podían controlar su vida

—¿no te casarás con ninguna de esas insoportables mujeres? Cada vez que las veo a ellas recuerdo a Lenalee ¡y es horrible! ¿no dejarás que madre me comprometa con ese "boca de percado" verdad? ¡Madre me pidió que socializara con él! — Dios, su hermana era el ser más dramático del país

—Escucha — Lavi estaba callado como pocas veces — te diré algo que no debe salir de tu boca, algo importante Ren — Kanda le habló lento a la única dueña de su paciencia. La niña asintió y se cubrió la boca con las manos a modo de juramento silencioso. Kanda suspiró y se preparó para la reacción de su hermana.

—Voy a tener un hijo — soltó y Ren respondió con un sonido gutural de sorpresa ahogada, miró a Lavi y él asintió confirmando.

—Madre se va a morir —

—no hables — ordenó Kanda

—¿Cómo me pides eso? Es la perfecta forma de zafarte del matrimonio arreglado — Ren vio una luz en el camino

—A nuestra madre no le importaría y lo sabes — dejó a Ren y lo que restó del viaje corrió en silencio, debían ir a la casa Kanda para prepararse para el Miai de la tarde.

El recibimiento en casa no fue cálido, se cumplió con el protocolo pero se sabía de más que Lavi no era bien recibido en ese lugar por ser el amigo extranjero que corrompía al niño rico modelo, incluso Ren fue enviada a su habitación con frialdad y miradas severas. Luego de una corta plática con su madre, Kanda volvió a su habitación y se reunió con Lavi en la sala para esperar a ambas mujeres de la casa para ir rumbo a la tarde de pesadilla.

Seguro que había mujeres hermosas, educadas, con charlas amenas y encanto pero cada una era igual a la anterior: educadas para obtener un esposo rico y dispuestas a vivir la "dicha matrimonial" para unir fortunas. Toda la reunión tenía el sello de su madre. Lavi no tenía cabida en aquel lugar, sabía que su presencia era solidaria y prefirió apartarse en el jardín de aquel lugar, sentarse en una banca huyendo de algunas candidatas que lo buscaban para obtener puntos extras con el amigo del prospecto. Ren también salió huyendo, por ahí estaba el chico bocón que detestaba.

—sálvame — pidió sentándose al lado de Lavi

—estamos en las mismas — dijo aflojándose un poco la corbata

—¿tú la conoces? — pasó las manos por la tela de su vestido — a la novia de mi hermano —

—Alice no es su novia — sonrió recordando a la niña

—Alice… — puso un dedo en su boca pensando — ¿entonces? —

—es una larga historia pero ni yo ni tu hermano te a vamos a contar porque es clasificación C — Lavi solo logró encender la curiosidad de la niña

—¡cuéntame! — rogó

—nah — se rascó la nuca — si Yuu me deja entonces si — así cerró el caso. Kanda jamás aceptaría. Ren bufó.

—¿por lo menos es buena persona? — esperaba sacarle algo

—lo es — le agitó el cabello a la niña — es bonita, graciosa, amable, sincera, ama a nuestro sobrino — Ren rió

—¿y ama a mi hermano? — dijo esperanzada

—ellos no se llevan nada bien —

—entonces ¿Cómo es que tendrán un bebé? — Lavi encogió los hombros

—no te preocupes, ella es una buena persona, la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, después de ti claro — ambos rieron —en verdad. Espero que la conozcas pronto y al bebé también —

La plática continuó, se habló del bebé, de las aventuras colegiales de Ren y Lavi siguió lanzando flores sobre Alice casi añorándola. Aunque extrañarla y preocuparse pos su abuelo rivalizaban en su mente, Lavi no podía sacar a la niña de su mente, no le se hacía raro pues desde que la conocía aquel cariño había ido aumentando. Los deseos de verla, estar con ella aunque fuera solo unos minutos y poder ganarse una sonrisa auténtica iban aumentando día con día. Incluso le daba gusto que Kanda y ella no se lograran tolerar, el bebé era un factor importantísimo para unirlos y él salía sobrando, por supuesto sabía que era solo el amigo, el extra y esperaba que algún día Alice lo considerara indispensable y también lo extrañara. Cuando el hijo de Kanda, su sobrino, naciera, todo terminaría y se probaría si tenía una oportunidad con Alice. Peor el tiempo se estaba terminando, a penas tenía unas semanas y aunque Alice había demostrado que le agradaba y gustaba de su compañía no podía sentirse seguro.

La niña ahora estaba divertidísima, muy lejos de pensar o preocuparse por los chicos de viaje. El señor Bookman había ayudado a la jefa a poner una mesa y algunas sillas para charlar más a gusto y ahora les contaba a ambas de sus andanzas como historiador y los detalles graciosos de sus viajes.

—… pero ese estúpido nieto mío no cree que haya pasado nada de eso, piensa que estoy loco — se quejó

—así son los jóvenes — excusó la jefa quién se había revelado como un par de años menor que el abuelo

—pero es bastante entretenido traerlo atareado cuidándome, los viejos tenemos la libertad para hacernos los locos cuando queramos —bebió de su té

—¿entonces solo finge? — se sorprendió Alice

—¡claro! Tengo mucha más claridad que ese mocoso… pero no se lo digas o el juego se arruinaría — no se lo diré — sonrió ella

—su nieto es un buen muchacho, ha cuidado de Alice todo este tiempo, no puedo decir lo mismo de aquel chico de mala cara — expresó la jefa tomándose la licencia de los viejos para ser sinceros

—por supuesto que lo es, también Kanda, él tiene una forma extraña de ser pero en el fondo es buena persona — miró a la chica embarazada — tú sabes quién es el mejor, ¿qué opinas? — presionó el abuelo. Ella permaneció callada, no se atrevía a opinar sobre algo así, uno era el padre de su hijo y el otro un buen amigo.

—ella sabrá escoger, no te preocupes, ella sabe… — aseguró la jefa liberando a la chica del conflicto.

¿Escoger? ¿Por qué tendría que escoger?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿y bien? ¿Cuál es la elegida? — preguntó la madre Kanda cuando se dio la oportunidad en el desayuno familiar

—ninguna me parece apropiada — no sería fácil pero encontraría la manera de evadir a su madre. Ren miraba la escena con algo de suspenso, pensaba que en cualquier momento su hermano le diría a su madre sobre el niño que tendría con Alice. Lavi prefería no levantar el rostro y simplemente bebió su jugo dirigiéndole un vistazo a Ren para calmarla.

—entiendo, eres exigente pero ellas son las mejores solteras de nuestro círculo, confía en mi — hizo una pausa para presionar — si en mis manos estuviera te diría quién es la joven que más te conviene pero es tu decisión — se limpió los labios con mesura

—madre, ya hizo suficiente con organizar el Miai — trató de sonar sincero y humilde aunque quería negarse abiertamente a escoger

—lo sé, pero quisiera ayudarte lo más posible a tomar una buena elección — sonrió complacida

—sin embargo me parece apresurado. No puedo elegir a la persona que me acompañará toda la vida y será la madre de mis hijos por medio de archivos de un investigador privado o reuniones superficiales — el gesto de la madre se torció, ahora si tenía el ceño fruncido

—hijo, tienes 27 años, es momento de asegurar el futuro de la familia, no puedes esperar a que el amor vuelva a llegar, haz visto lo que se saca de un supuesto matrimonio por amor — Nadeshiko jamás esperó que sus determinaciones fueran rechazadas, no de su hijo predilecto, el único que le había brindado tantas satisfacciones

—madre, te pido que respetes mi decisión como cabeza de esta familia —

Ella no podía apelar, era cierto, sus decretos pesaban aun más que los de ella por ser el varón de la casa. Ya no debía ejercer su control de "reina madre".

Inoportunamente el móvil de Lavi sonó, el se levantó disculpándose y salió del comedor para contestar. La mesa estaba tensa, nadie se atrevía a tomar bocado de nuevo.

—Kanda… — Lavi entró apresurado sin importarle las cortesías — es el abuelo — la mesa entera puso su atención sobre él — esta sucediendo — tenía que buscar un eufemismo para avisar discretamente del nacimiento del hijo de Kanda

—¿qué? — Kanda no entendió

—¿ya? — dijo Ren levantándose

—si, ya es la hora — apremió Lavi ansioso

Kanda salió de la casa sin dar explicaciones y únicamente llevándose lo necesario. Ambos fueron de regreso a casa esperando llegar a tiempo para la acción.

Nadeshiko no estaba contenta con la respuesta de su hijo y menos aun al verlo salir como huracán del lugar. De inmediato pidió que llamaran a Ren pues la parecer su hija sabía cual era ese asunto tan importante que ponía a Kanda fuera de su acostumbrada serenidad. Ren respiró dispuesta a no soltar palabra… aquel silencio le costó una bofetada y un castigo de su dura madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS:**

**(1)Miai:** reunión para establecer un matrimonio arreglado. Un hombre o mujer asiste a un lugar para conocer a varios candidatos para elegir uno que se acomode a las normas sociales y así tener una opción de pareja para un matrimonio arreglado.

**(2)Nakoudo:** es el mediador en los Miai, puede ser un amigo de la familia el que haga este trabajo o contratar uno profesional. Ellos investigan a los posibles candidatos y organizan todo para el Miai.

**AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE ESPERARON Y FUERON PACIENTES CON MIS APLAZAMIENTOS. LAMENTO NO PONER SUS NOMBRES PERO SI TU HAZ LEÍDO EL FIC, ESTO VA DEDICADO PARA TI ;D.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	6. błąd

**Machigai**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**RESURRECCIÓN de las vacaciones del demonio. No tengo cara para dar excusas pero lo intentaré: vacaciones, fic semanal, falta de tiempo, explotación laboral casera, facebook y sus juegos, mil borradores aquí y allá y la pérdida del avance que tenía de este capítulo en la PC. Generoso público, han de saber que todo lo hago en papel primero y luego me aventuro a pasarlo a la PC y durante estas vacaciones he acumulado escenas muy fails y cosas que daban asco XD de modo que tuve que hacer una selección de lo que iba para este cap y lo que se queda hasta el siguiente.**

**En fin agradecimientos abajo ;D.**

**ADVERTENCIA: AU desconsiderado y que a pesar de que anuncia ser Yullen tiene a un Allen de chica que es madre y toda la cosa.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece es de Hoshino Katsura (me estas matando)**

* * *

Era imposible llegar a tiempo. Sería una crueldad tener a Alice pariendo casi un día sólo por dar oportunidad a Kanda de vivir el drama de un nacimiento. De todas maneras, ambos amigos sintieron angustia en el vuelo con la diferencia de un Lavi terriblemente parlanchín por los nervios y un Kanda sin paciencia y explotando pro cualquier detalle.

Lavi hablaba de partos, ginecólogos, el dolor, las complicaciones, cesáreas de emergencia, decidir entre el niño y la madre y mil situaciones extrañas que incluían un documental del canal de medicina que mostraba a un bebé con los intestinos expuestos al no tener formada correctamente la caja torácica. Para ese momento, Kanda lo había callado doscientas veces, dado cuarenta codazos, un millón de miradas matadoras y lo había mandado a la mierda en tres millones de ocasiones. Para su fortuna, Lavi le estaba dando motivos para blasfemar cada dos segundos permitiéndole descargar sus nervios de una manera más acorde a él.

Llegaron al hospital en carrera loca, subieron hasta la habitación sabiendo que la acción había terminado hace mucho y el bebé ya estaba con su madre.

El elevador le dio suficiente tiempo al pelirrojo para especular sobre el aspecto del infante, su sexo y carácter. A Kanda le dio al oportunidad de mandarlo a la mierda una decena de veces más.

—¡ALICE! — entró Lavi como un huracán a abrazar a la niña

—pensé que volvían hasta pasado mañana — dijo totalmente sorprendida. Se miraba completamente animada y repuesta, incluso con un sonrojo en las mejillas, contrario a lo que Lavi hubiera esperado después de dar a luz.

—¡El bebé! ¡El bebé! ¿Dónde está? — dijo hasta dar con la cunita del hospital que guardaba un bultito de color pastel

—disculpen las molestias, en adelante me encargarme del asunto —a Kanda le había quedado un poco del aire diplomático de casa, aunque si lo pensabas bien, los estaba echando con educación

—estamos bien — dijo el abuelo Bookman y la abuela asintió

—¡MIRA! ¡SE VE TAN LINDA! Toda rosadita — dijo Lavi asomándose y provocando que con su escándalo el minihumano se moviera un poco

—no es niña — dijo Alice sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

—es mi culpa, le he hecho sólo ropa rosa pensando que sería una nena y es la que Alice metió en la maleta — dijo la jefa recordando la odisea de la pastelería hasta el hospital

—Mira Yuu, es tan lindo como Alice, por eso cualquier color le queda bien — volvió a moverse tratando de liberarse de aquel capullo de cobijitas

Kanda se acercó y observó, era sumamente pequeño, tenía los ojos, nariz, boca y orejas de tamaño minúsculo. Su piel era blanquísima y algunos mechoncitos de cabello negro salían bajo el ridículo gorro rosa que le habían puesto

—tómenlo — pidió la chica pero Lavi se sintió incapaz

—¿y si lo rompo? —

—más te vale que no, te asesinaría — dijo al chica

—muévete — dijo Kanda apartando a Lavi y cargando a su hijo con suma facilidad

—¡oh! Lo hace bastante bien — dijo la abuela totalmente sorprendida

—A Yuu le va bien con los niños aunque tenga cara de ogro maligno, tiene una hermana pequeña, por eso sabe cargar bebés — explicó ganándose una mirada destripadora por llamarte "Yuu" y luego "ogro maligno"

El pequeño se movió un poco al sentir unos brazos nuevos pero se calmó de inmediato ante la comodidad de estos. Más grandes, más fuertes.

—yo tengo hambre, ¿que te parece si vamos por algo? — dijo el abuelo a la jefa, ella asintió con una sonrisa y ambos se pusieron de pie. Bookman le hizo una seña a Lavi para acompañarlos. Era momento de dejar solos a los padres, tendrían mucho que hablar.

Lavi salió a regañadientes despidiéndose de Alice con un beso en la mejilla y un toque en la nariz del pequeñito.

La habitación quedó únicamente animada por los quejiditos del niño, Kanda lo resolvió meciéndose un poco.

—lo lamento, lo hice correr —

—mis asuntos habían terminado — respondió sin mirarla, se había vuelto hacía la ventana.

—Lavi me dijo que iría con su madre y hermana ¿están bien? —

—perfectamente —

—ellas… ¿saben del bebé? — se acomodó en la cama

—lo sabrán en su momento —

—¿sigue con la idea de llevárselo? — Lavi se lo había dicho y lo descartó creyendo en la bondad del hombre pero después de ese viaje sospechaba que Kanda estaba preparando todo para la llegada de su niño a Japón

—no es una idea, lo habíamos acordado —

—jamás acordamos tal cosa —

—recuerdo que no lo querías y dijiste que volviera por él cuando naciera —

—bastardo… —

—¿qué harás entonces? ¿tú lo criarás? ¿Con tu sueldo miserable? ¿viviendo con la mujer de los pasteles?—

—si — dijo ofendida —en ningún lugar estará mejor que conmigo —

—por ahora tal vez —

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Durante toda su discusión habían mantenido un tono bajo para no inquietar al bebé. Dejó al niño en la cuna.

—piénsalo ¿quién podría darle una vida mejor? ¿Tú o yo? — salió del lugar

Ciertamente no le arrebataría al niño con crueldad, pero tampoco podía dejárselo. Había demostrado ser perfectamente capaz y trabajadora pero el niño era su primogénito, su heredero.

Llamó a su hermana y después de varios tonos contestó.

—¿qué ha sido? —

—varón —imaginó que no podría hablar con libertad, no esperaba que su madre se quedara tan tranquila

—¿a quién se parece? — preguntó emocionada

—a nadie —

—¡¿Cómo? —

—tiene los ojos cerrados, está hinchado — esperaba que en unos meses su aspecto se arreglara

—¡qué malo! ¡debe ser guapísimo! — Kanda sonrió un poco, al fin nadie podía verle — nii-san ¿Cuándo podré verlo? — cambió el tono de su voz de tal modo que Kanda tuvo que acercarse el teléfono mucho más

—en verano —

—¡NO! ¿hasta el verano? — se quejó — déjame pasar navidad y año nuevo contigo — rogó

—¿madre ya lo sabe? — Ren se conformó, no recibir una negativa contundente significaba que lo pensaría — ¿haz dicho algo? —

—está preguntando pero no he dicho nada —

—la llamaré más tarde, seguro querrá venir de inmediato… trata de colarte —

—aún tengo escuela, pero son mis últimos días. Si le dices que me lleve con ella… —

—Nos vemos en verano —

—NOO… — colgó a pesar de las quejas y siguió su camino.

No le apetecía encontrarse con los viejos o con Lavi, no quería escuchar sus estupideces ni aguantar las miradas inquisidoras de los otros. Cuando vieran que Alice estaba alterada o quizá llorando (como siempre), se le irían encima, juzgando y reprobando sus decisiones apuntando su maldad y poca consideración.

Admitía que no era precisamente el más comprensivo de los humanos, ni tampoco el más amable, pero al menos no era hipócrita al respecto.

—Madre — dijo cuando se encontró en el auto llamando a Nadeshiko Kanda — mi primer hijo varón acaba de nacer —

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas sin mayor noticia que las monadas de un bebé.

Kanda citó a Alice en su apartamento y fue en ese momento que su tranquilidad se turbó. Una charla seria implicaba la noticia de que el tiempo con su niño había terminado y Kanda se lo arrebataría.

Con miedo pero dispuesta a pelear, Alice llegó al lugar, con el pequeño en brazos llegó a la puerta del padre de su hijo e hizo sonar el timbre pensando en que frases usaría para mandar al diablo a Kanda.

El hombre, con más mala cara que de costumbre, le abrió con un bufido y la hizo pasar.

—buenas tardes — saludó inclinando la cabeza al ver que Kanda tenía compañía

—Madre, ella es Allen Walker —

—Alice Walker — reiteró ignorando si Kanda hacía esa confusión a propósito o con intención de joder

—ella es mi madre, Nadeshiko Kanda — presentó y la chica acomodó al bebé para extender su mano, sin embargo, la mujer no hizo esfuerzo en estrecharla

—muéstrame al niño — ordenó. Alice miró al padre y él asintió. En ese momento, ambos parecían estar del mismo lado.

Descubrió al pequeño de aquella fortaleza de cobijas y lo mostró. Ahora estaba despierto y tranquilo. Movía sus manitas y parpadeaba acostumbrándose a la luz.

—puede tomarlo, si gusta —

—no hace falta — dijo la mujer con despectiva amabilidad. El pequeño pareció sentir la severa evaluación a la que era sometido y comenzó a pujar pidiéndole a su madre que la detuviera.

—no es un Kanda — fue su veredicto y se alejó de la observación para dirigirse a su hijo — debes comprobarlo —

—ya lo hice — respondió con un tono que estaba entre la indiferencia y un profundo resentimiento — por eso está aquí —

—entiendo. Muchos hombres tienen sus deslices —

—es mi primer hijo — Su tono había subido a un nivel de molestia

—ni siquiera se parece a ti — insistió la mujer — ¿qué dirán nuestros amigos? —

—tus amigos madre —

—es claro que lo hiciste para molestarme ¿deseas que muera tan pronto? —

—si lo hubiese planeado, no creo que saliera tan bien —

—debí hacer el Miai en cuanto terminó lo de Lenalee, así hubiera evitado este accidente —

—es tu nieto —

—¿pretendes que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos cuando es un ilegítimo? ¿ y luego? ¿le pondremos el nombre de tu padre? ¿o el de tu abuelo? — aunque el rostro de la mujer parecía el de una muñeca; igual de inexpresivo y sereno, sus palabras eran suficientes para reflejar lo furiosa que estaba

—¿Cómo se llama tu padre? — preguntó a Alice confundiéndola y provocando que callara por un momento asimilando la pregunta

—M-mana … —

—no, el otro —

—¿el de mi hermano? Neah, se llamaba Neah —

—se llamará Neah Kanda — resolvió haciendo que su madre se enojara más — irá conmigo a Japón —

Aquellas palabras fueron lo último que Alice pudo entender, la mujer perdió la cortesía y comenzó a hablar en japonés sin preocuparse de su rostro confuso. Incluso Kanda lo hizo.

—¡estás tratando de matarme! ¿Qué debo decirles a las familias del Miai? Están ofendidos y enfurecerán cuando se enteren que rechazaste a sus hijas por una extranjera con pintas de vaga, sin nombre o porvenir. ¡Deshonra es lo que nos espera! ¡no podré con todas esas habladurías! —

—querías un nieto antes de morir… ahí lo tienes —

—¿cómo le hablas así? Con tal de defender a ese niño haz actuado a mis espaldas y por si fuera poco pusiste a Ren en mi contra —

—Madre, Ren siempre ha estado en tu contra… —

—la casa Kanda no lo recibirá —

—qué pena — dijo en un tono de sarcasmo. La madre guardó silencio conteniendo sus emociones para no perder el estilo y se preguntaba cuando fue que su amado hijo había tomado esa personalidad rebelde y desinterés por el bien de la familia

—prefiero mil veces a Lenalee. Cuando menos ella era de nuestra misma clase social… — soltó para después arrepentirse en su interior al recordar el deshonroso comportamiento de esa mujer y todos los chismes que había tenido que desenredar por su causa

—no puede ser peor que las mujeres del Miai —

—Se acabó, no voy a resistir más tus insolencias — tomó su bolso y con el mentón altivo se dispuso a caminar rumbo a la salida — te arrepentirás. El tiempo me dará la razón — salió ante la mirada fastidiada de su hijo y la interrogación de Alice pues sólo aquella amenaza-advertencia-sentencia-maldición había sido pronunciada en un idioma que podía entender, por supuesto, para que ella la entendiera.

El ambiente se relajó unos minutos después. Alice tomó asiento.

Sabía que la chica había entendido un octavo de todo aquello pero los tonos y las caras eran bastante explícitas para enseñarle que había problemas. El escrutinio de su madre era suficiente para ofender a cualquiera.

—me citó aquí para conocer a su madre — concluyó ella poniendo al pequeño en el sofá

—para que mi madre lo conociera a él — acomodó unos cojines a los lados para evitar que el niño se rodara

—no resultó muy bien ¿cierto? —

—tampoco esperaba que así fuera — Kanda se sentó frente a ella

—supongo que eso de llamar "Neah" a mi bebé fue un arranque —

—por ahora dejémoslo así. Es muy pequeño para entender —

—se equivoca. Incluso es bueno llamarles por su nombre desde que están en el vientre —

—¿cómo lo llamabas? —

—¿eh?... pues usted estuvo en desacuerdo con los nombres que le propuse, además no sabía si era niña o niño, por lo tanto creí que… —

—no lo nombraste —

—no — miró resentida por ser cortada en su explicación

—entonces no hables de esas patrañas —

Hicieron una pausa. Kanda ofreció algo de beber en el justo momento que Alice pensaba anunciar su retirada. No viendo remedio, aceptó suponiendo que él reservaba una conversación y sólo era un medio tiempo antes de la siguiente discusión en su itinerario del día.

Ella bebió su agua, él su té. Pronto un olorcillo extraño y los inicios del llanto de Neah les alertaron de la necesidad de un cambio de pañal.

Con maestría, Alice quitó el pañal sucio, Kanda sacó las cosas de la bolsa del bebé y le pasó uno limpio a la chica. El bebé estuvo contento de inmediato.

—le puse la ropa que compró — dijo al notar que Kanda miraba fijamente al pequeño —está un poco grande pero es bueno, así la usará por más tiempo — aclaró rápidamente al ver su cara — gracias —

—no tienes que agradecer —

—de verdad, se lo agradezco mucho — dijo sonriendo con sinceridad

—he dicho que no agradezcas. Soy su padre, ¿esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados? —

—pues… — fuese su obligación o no, se sentía en necesidad de agradecer

—sólo no vuelvas a ponerle esas ridiculeces rosas — dijo cerrando el caso

—gracias —reiteró algo sentida por el adjetivo que le había dado a la ropa que la jefa había tejido con tanto cariño. Él la miró comprendiendo que no la convencería de dejar su gratitud a un lado

—… Es mi deber — soltó y volvió a su lugar y bebida.

—será… será que después de está discusión con su madre lo más correcto es que se quede aquí… —

—no, el niño se va conmigo — contestó serio mirándola a los ojos

—¿por sobre su madre? —

—principalmente sobre ella —

—¿y el resto de su familia? —le hubiera gustado encontrar un obstáculo insorteable para que su niño se alejara de ella

—no necesito la aprobación de nadie —

—la mía si — Kanda sonrió con burla

—muestras demasiado orgullo para ser una chica que se viste de hombre y se deja llevar a la cama por desconocidos —

—no más que usted a pesar de llevarse a la cama a un desconocido sin reparar en si es hombre o mujer —

Debía reconocer que aquello era un claro "touché".

—también, a pesar de ti, me lo llevaré —

—¿qué espera entonces? Hace meses que amenaza con lo mismo y no veo que pretenda cumplirlo — le tenía colmado el plato

—no me retes —

—si usted es tan infantil para tomarlo como un reto… —

—deberías disfrutar el tiempo que te queda con él en lugar de cuestionarme —

—¿es tanta su necesidad de alejarlo de mi? ¿es tan egoísta que no quiere compartir ni un hijo? — sus ojos se enfrentaron — No me desapareceré, puede venir a verle cuando quiera —

—debe estar conmigo —

—¿y tiene que irse? — su mirada comenzaba a reflejar desesperación. Sus propuestas u opiniones no eran tomadas en cuenta. Si a ese hombre no le importaba lo que opinara su madre, aunque se parara de pestañas le sería imposible detenerlo.

—Mi trabajo lo requiere —

—¿y si voy con usted? —

—¿qué harías allá? No entiendes una palabra en japonés… —

—Cuidar a mi hijo, eso es lo que haría. Puedo aprender el idioma y no me importa trabajar en cualquier lugar, además… aquí nada me retiene —

—¿serías capaz? — no era para menos sorprenderse con aquellas declaraciones

—por Neah, lo que sea — dijo decidida, enmascarando la desesperación que comenzaba a hacerse evidente. No debía verse débil, era lo último que necesitaba.

* * *

—¡¿un departamento? No lo aceptará — dijo Lavi con los ojos casi fuera de su lugar

—es para mi hijo, no para ella —

—vale pero sabes bien que no se toleran ¿qué harás teniéndola a dos pasos? —

—quiero ser libre de ver a mi hijo cuando me plazca, sin tener que aguantar a la vieja de los pasteles —

—no le va a gustar, te mandará al diablo. ¿Haz notado que se enciende más fácilmente desde que nació Neah? — Kanda lo miró mal — ¡Hombre! Si no te decides a cambiarle el nombre se le va a quedar. Mejor aguanta que le va muy bien y parece atender a su nombre —

—tiene pocas opciones —

—lo entiendo, pero no le gustará —

—tiene que acostumbrarse, si quiere ir a Japón —

—¿JAPÓN? —

—por lo visto no te lo ha dicho — sonrió triunfante, hacía mucho que no tenía en jaque al pelirrojo

— explícate —

—Me ha pedido que la lleve a Japón, no está dispuesta a dejar al niño —

—¡pues claro que no! ¿qué esperabas? — sin darse cuenta estaba llegando a la histeria

—Lo resolví, deja de gritarme. Aún está por verse si lo resiste — sonrió imaginando como haría la chica para aprender japonés

—eres cruel… —

—¿a que viene eso? —dijo arqueando una ceja

—¿no entiendes el significado de esto? Tratas de arrebatarle al hijo y con la misma insensibilidad retas a una chica que está dispuesta a dejar todo por seguir al lado de su bebé —

—dijo que nada la ata aquí — si, la decisión le había impresionado tanto o más que a Lavi pero era su vida y ella sabía lo que hacía con ella

—Pienso que irte a Japón es más un capricho, todo este tiempo haz manejado las cosas desde aquí. Sin que te dieras cuenta tu madre terminó ganando, te haz resistido a ser manipulado por ella y acabarás volviendo como te lo ha pedido desde siempre e incluso te llevas arrastrando a una chica que de no ser por tus estupideces sería libre de tu dominio —

—yo tengo la culpa de todo —

—si no eres tú, ¿quién más? — Lavi se levantó ansioso

—ve con Walker y reclámale sus decisiones. Mucho antes de conocerla tenía resuelto volver Japón —

—con Lenalee — la sola mención de aquel nombre le hizo torcer el gesto — ajá, Neah es un pequeño inconveniente para ti, algo que puedes mover para no cambiar tus planes y como Alice viene agregada… pues ya que —

—¿quién te proclamó defensor? —

—el sentido común y el aprecio que les tengo a Alice y a Neah —

—si me quedara sería lo mismo: mi hijo tendría que estar conmigo —

—no es lo mismo. Aquí puede ayudarla su jefa, yo… incluso mi abuelo, pero allá… ¿en calidad de qué la llevarás? Ni siquiera te agrada y tu madre no sólo la detestó desde el primer momento en que supo de su existencia, también a Neah. Ren sería la única persona en aquel lugar que la ayudaría y es una niña. Tu madre le hará la vida imposible —

—no seas dramático — dijo hastiado de los discursos de Lavi

—no me resiste a pesar de ser tu amigo de años y de sólo verme más allá de un par de veces en su vida. Imagina como tratará a Alice que se robó los genes de los Kanda y te ha dado un primogénito mestizo — dijo esto último con un tono de señora escandalizada tratando de parodiar la reacción de una mujer de la sociedad tradicionalista

Kanda estalló en una risa que resultó ofensiva para Lavi.

—no la quieres ni un poco —

—¿por qué habría de hacerlo? —

—porque te dio un hijo —

—precisamente Lavi Bookman, el follador más grande de esta cuidad me viene a hablar del apego por una mujer que a penas conozco. Dígame señor sexo casual ¿le tienes cariño o la quieres? ¡menuda idiotez y que boca la mía! ¡Tal vez hasta la amas! — había olvidado por completo que no estaba libre de pecado.

Lavi guardó silencio y se dio la vuelta con la mirada clavada en el piso. Había dado en el punto y sin saberlo.

Pronto se dio por enterado que su insistencia porque Kanda dejara a Alice haría conectar los puntos hasta llegar a sus razones egoístas y por si fuera poco, su silencio no ayudaba.

Kanda suspiró.

—eres un idiota — había comprendido gracias al silencio que todo el show de hacerla de abogado de Alice era una razón estúpidamente romántica —si vas a hacer algo, hazlo ya, pero ten presente que así Alice desee quedarse, mi hijo se va conmigo —

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** **gracias por su paciencia, espera y por no mandarme aniquilar. Yo voy tarde pero llego y tengan la seguridad que cada capítulo tratará de ofrecerles la mejor calidad y este fic será llevado a termino contra viento y marea. Gracias pro sus reviews a ****Alhena-star****, ****makuya-love****, ****Yu Okawa****, ****NEE-CHAN, ****SeikaDragon****, ****kaoryciel94, sara, ****Kyodame****, ****Lavi-hime 4E -3****, ****NoImporta, ****RoXy PiTx****, ****Neliel-chan****, ****Sandra, ****kanda Walker**** y a la niña sin Nick o.o.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	7. poprawny

**Machigai**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

—lo siento — se disculpó con el desesperado Lavi que trataba de convencerla — en realidad no me molesta ir, no sé japonés pero viajé mucho con mi padre y los idiomas se me facilitan —

—no lo tomes con tanta tranquilidad — interrumpió Lavi irritado por el comentario

—no podría tomarlo de otra manera — sonrió de tal forma que quiso olvidar que estaba enojado con ella — para mi es fácil moverme de un lugar a otro, siempre fue así —

—¿y la gente que haz conocido? — "yo"

—aunque me vaya no me olvidaré de nadie y supongo que volveré algún día — se encogió de hombros. Palmeó la espalda de su niño para calmarlo, comenzaba a incomodarle aquella posición sobre el hombro de su madre.

—Yuu siempre ha sido caprichoso, no le des el gusto —

—no se trata de cumplir un capricho, es su padre — acarició la cabecita del niño — ¿te contó lo que pasó cuando vino su madre? —

—más o menos… —

—Kanda lo defendió, su madre se fue verdaderamente enojada pero a él no le importó, defendió a Neah —

Lavi torció la boca. Ella parecía absolutamente encantada por el acto de rebeldía de Kanda. Si tan sólo supiese que siempre era insolente con su madre y su mayor deber era llevarle la contraria…

—no tienes que irte — ayudó a Alice para sentarse — puedes usar recursos legales para quedarte con Neah —

—lo sé — sonrió a su niño y lo apretó un poco contra su pecho. A pesar de la perspectiva de librarse de Kanda ella no tomaba una postura activa.

—si es por el dinero… yo te lo daré —

—no Lavi, no, Kanda es tu amigo y lo último que quiero es causar un conflicto entre ustedes. Además, deberías estar de su parte —

—pero no lo estoy —

—Lavi, no tengo problema en irme a Japón, yo se lo propuse —

—te ayudaré con el niño —

—ya me haz ayudado suficiente y Kanda es su padre —

Oh no.

—si te hubiese conocido antes, si hubiese ido a la barra o hubiese buscado a Yuu, Neah sería mío —

Alice no se atrevía a mirarle directamente pero sentía la ansiedad de él en la voz. La observaba dudoso y sus manos temblaban, todo indicaba la venida de algo que no debía ser dicho.

—¿me estás confesando que te hubieses metido con un chico? — dijo tratando de relajarlo

—¡Alice! — se reveló desesperado. Ella se sobresaltó, no esperaba que su broma le molestase tanto — te estoy diciendo que me gustaría que Neah fuera nuestro. ¡Tuyo y mío! —

—es de Kanda —

—pero quiero que sea mío —

Esperó reacción, Alice se levantó con dificultad y cargó en su hombro la mochila que utilizaba de pañalera para mayor comodidad.

—agradezco que quieras ayudarme pero todo está bien — caminó a la salida — debo irme —

—aún no registran a Neah — la tomó suavemente del brazo — ponle mi apellido —

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

—¡no puedo hacer eso! — la soltó temeroso de lo que acababa de hacer — ¡cómo se te ocurre! — negó enérgicamente

—cuidaré de ambos —

—¿por qué haces esto? ¿tratan de engañarme? Por favor Lavi… —

—jamás he sido tan sincero en toda mi vida. Estarás mejor conmigo ¿qué harás en Japón? Kanda no va a hacer nada por ti —

Se agachó, era una locura. Todo ese tiempo se había planteado la posibilidad de que Lavi la ayudase por una razón mucho más poderosa que ser buena persona. Una cosa era apoyarla con trabajo o incluso un lugar donde vivir pero darle su apellido al bebé…

—gracias por la comida —

Salió del edificio respirando como si hubiese corrido cargando una vaca, se abrazó a Neah lo más fuerte que pudo ante la posibilidad de que toda la amabilidad de Lavi no fuese más que una estrategia.

Se apoyó en al jardinera y acomodó la ropita y gorro de su niño. Había perdido un zapatito, seguramente estaba en el departamento de Lavi. Hoy no volvería, no quería seguir escuchándolo, no quería ser grosera con alguien a quien le debía tanto.

Él la vio caminar por la calle desde su ventana, la siguió hasta que desapareció una calle adelante. Sin duda iba a su nuevo departamento, al lado de Kanda, a su merced, lejos de la protección que quería brindarle.

No se atrevió a acercarse al edificio donde ambos vivían hasta varias semanas después. Kanda tenía al niño a su cuidado. Alice había puesto como única condición seguir trabajando con la pastelera hasta el día en que partieran a Japón.

—Lenalee ha ido a buscarme — dijo sosteniendo a Neah mientras Kanda lavaba su cabecita

El bebé se retorcía al sentirse atrapado por tantas manos. Hacía soniditos de protesta. Kanda no dijo nada y siguió con su labor.

—me pidió que te convenciera de hablar con ella —

—¿de qué lado estás? —

—ella sabe de que lado estoy, pero advirtió que si no lo hacías vendría a armarte un escándalo —

—que lo arme —

—creo que por esta vez es preciso que cedas —

Lo miró con fastidio ¿ahora era defensor de todas las mujeres?

—es claro que no han resuelto sus problemas. Si te preocupa Alice pueden hablar en mi casa… —

—no quiero verla, ya le he dicho todo —

—quizá ella no —

—no me importa, en unos meses estaré en otro país con mi hijo —

—y con Alice —

—si es que no piensas hacer nada, si, con Walker también — tomó la esponja y frotó suavemente el cuerpecito de su niño — supongo que la cagaste, antes no podía deshacerse de ti y ahora me pregunta por noticias tuyas —

Rió. Kanda vertió un poco de agua para enjuagar el jabón sobre Neah. El bebé se quejó aún más, al parecer no le gustaba la higiene.

—el lunes lo registraremos… ¿vienes? — un golpe, mucho mayor de lo que esperaba, después del lunes, Neah no podría ser suyo, no sin antes asesinar a Kanda pues no se dejaría arrebatar a su primogénito

—no, todavía no se que haré con Alice —

—desapareciéndote no lograrás nada — sacó al niño de la tina y lo envolvió la toalla de patitos bordados.

—¿Neah? — la voz de Alice se escuchó bastante cerca, Kanda avisó dónde estaban y de inmediato tenían a la chica en la habitación llenando de besos al bebé y saludando cortésmente.

—está bien, yo lo visto — recibió al niño de manos de su padre y lo puso en la cama de este poniendo manos a la obra de inmediato

Podía sentir el bicho de los celos subirse en su nuca y fastidiarlo.

A penas lo miró, le hablaba peor que como lo miraba y lo hacía sentir peor que sus palabras.

—¿se portó bien? En la mañana devolvió la leche — Alice le acomodaba la melena al bebé

—todo bien, se tomó las tres botellas que dejaste — Kanda encendía el esterilizador para poner los biberones recién lavados dentro

—¡¿tres? ¡Por eso vomita! —el niño parecía entero y como si nada, ni siquiera tenía barriguita de estar más que satisfecho

—me las pidió — dijo restándole importancia

Lo esquivó para hablar con Kanda de los límites de un bebé de cuatro meses.

Estaba totalmente desconfiada y aun erizada por la reciente sospecha de que Lavi estaba más del lado de Kanda de lo que quería imaginar.

Quiso explicarse, buscar un momento durante o después de su encuentro pero desde el nacimiento de Mana, Alice parecía apartada en un mundo con su hijo y donde sólo Kanda podía penetrar de vez en cuando dada su condición de "padre".

Así de fácil… fue descartado.

Supuso que ocurriría eventualmente y trabajó duro para que no fuese así.

Descartado. Un simple observador de las sonrisas de Alice y celoso de un Kanda que a pesar de no hacer mayor mérito tenía a la mujer más dulce que había conocido y al niño más lindo. Era un bastardo, Kanda era su amigo y justamente sólo pensaba en como le odiaba por su suerte.

—el lunes registraremos a Neah, nos gustaría que nos acompañaras, sería muy importante para nosotros además, a él le agradas — Se había plantado frente a él logrando imposible una evasión. Alice le hablaba con sus rosados labios, sus ojos grises y el delicado tono consecuente que siempre le había dirigido y que ahora sentía falso. Neah trataba de tomarle la camisa.

Le ofreció un dedo para que lo estrechara y fue rodeado con su manita.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué usaba a Neah? Debía saber que no lo hacía con intención pero el niño, fuente de la discordia, desgracia y razón por la que conoció a Alice, significaba mucho para él. Demasiado.

Kanda lo miraba esperando una respuesta. "Niégate a ella" retaban sus ojos.

—claro que si, ahí estaré —

Dos días… ¿se podía hacer algo en dos días?

Podría darse más tiempo pero deseaba el paquete completo: Alice Walker y Neah.

* * *

—"Neah Kanda" — Alice leyó con orgullo el acta de nacimiento de su bebé y le apretó una mejilla completamente contenta de que su padre no hubiese querido ponerle un segundo nombre.

—sigue sonando extraño — comentó Kanda atando los seguros de la carriola de su hijo

—pero ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo — dijo ella sonriendo

Con aquellos ojos grises pero ligeramente rasgados, el cabello negro y lacio, la piel blanquísima, esa nariz altiva e innatamente soberbia de los Kanda y la sonrisa de Alice. Desde ese punto, después de esa mezcla de dos entes tan diferentes, el nombre no sonaba extraño.

—Lavi ¿nos acompañas? — preguntó Alice sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo que iba rezagado con respecto a ellos dos

—p-perdón ¿a dónde? — respondió desorientado con los ojos de Alice frente a él

—a almorzar — completó Kanda

—si, si. Emm… ¿Dónde? —

—eres el padrino ¿qué tal si eliges tu? — sugirió Alice

—elijan ustedes, yo los llevaría a comer hamburguesas — trató de reír pero sólo salió un gruñido raro.

—hamburguesas está bien — aceptó Kanda

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para encontrar las hamburguesas que Lavi comía. Lo lamentó porque en la mesa, durante buen rato tendría que mirar a Alice y a Kanda actuando como una familia.

Después de despreciar por meses a su hijo, ¿de verdad lo quería?. Dudaba terriblemente al estar cegado por las ansias de ver perdida su oportunidad, por haber hecho tanto y no ganar nada, por ver que Alice prefería a Kanda y no a él. Sabía que su amigo era un bastardo pero con un niño, con su hijo, especialmente con Neah que era algo que había deseado más allá de tenerlo con Lenalee o con Alice, no trataría de lastimar, tomaría todas las consideraciones posibles y lucharía contra su propio nombre para conservarlo a su lado.

Desafortunadamente no era un bastardo con lo que verdaderamente importaba.

—¿Kanda? —

—Lenalee — saludó Kanda levantando la cara, la chica parecía confundida pero sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Alice y al niño que sostenía en sus brazos

—¿es tu bebé? — preguntó con voz decepcionada, un tono que incluso inquietó a Alice —cuando quedamos no pensé que los traerías —

—vamos fuera — apuntó molesto y la llevó lejos sin pronunciar nada para sus acompañantes

Alice lo comprendió. Ella era la Lenalee que lo había dejado descorazonado, una mujer hermosa, deslumbrante y Kanda aún tenía contacto con ella.

Lavi y ella permanecieron en la mesa sin pasar bocado.

Sin embargo nació una oportunidad.

Kanda se negó a quedarse en el restaurante, más todavía a entrar en otro para hablar con Lenalee. Fueron directo a su auto.

—no los traje conmigo, cuando tu llamaste estaba registrando a mi hijo. Estoy harto y por eso acepté verte ahora —

—no tenías que aclararlo, imaginé que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿no habrá otra vez cierto? —

—no, así que habla —

—¿te irás a Japón con ella? Era el plan que tenías para nosotros —

—¿viniste a saber de mis planes? —

—es que… se supone que tu sólo estás con ella por el niño y verla aquí… — paró al ver la mirada hastiada de Kanda — mira… sé que ya no hay arreglo entre nosotros pero quiero que sepas las razones por las que escapé. Si, no te importa… me pones muy nerviosa, lo siento — respiró profundo y cubrió su boca apretando los dientes. Cada que lo miraba le daban ganas de llorar pero a estas alturas pensaba que era mejor conservar la poca dignidad que el quedaba a tratar de conmoverlo.

Tomó unos minutos para calmarse, frotó sus ojos eliminando las pequeñísimas lágrimas que casi escapan de ellos.

—Bak Chan es mi amigo. Cuando fui a ver a mi hermano en China lo volví a encontrar. Jamás tuve nada que ver con él, ni estuve enamorada ni hubo una aventura. Hablé con él y me di cuenta que no estaba preparada para casarme, que aún quería hacer demasiadas cosas y que no quería ser parte de la presión que tu madre ponía en ti para que te casaras. Me sentía manipulada, como si cumpliera con mi vida en línea recta, sin opciones, simplemente haciendo acciones consecutivas — hizo una pausa con dolor por lo que diría — en China me enteré que estaba embarazada de ti. Tu sabes que yo no quería tener hijos… si yo hubiese tenido a ese bebé yo hubiese seguido cumpliendo con la vida que me diseñaste —

—eras libre de irte, cuando quisieras. No tendríamos que pasar por esto — de un modo terrible

—lo sé yo… sólo no pensé que lo entenderías y que reaccionarias tan tranquilo… —

—no lo entiendo y tampoco estoy tranquilo. Pero gracias, si no hubieras sido tan egoísta estaría casado contigo — salió del auto y le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

Lo que le podía, sin duda, era que también a esa mujer tenía que agradecerle el haber conocido a Alice y tener a Neah.

—¿qué tal la hamburguesa? — preguntó Lavi dando una mordida grande a pesar de no tener ganas de comer

—bien… — Alice puso al bebé en su carriola sin poder evitar sentirse angustiada

—Alice… —

¿por qué? ¿por qué tenía que sentirse así? Debía comprender que Lenalee era importantísima para Kanda. Se iban a casar, estuvo deprimido por ella, obviamente no podría sacarla de su vida sin más. Probablemente ni su niño lograría ganarse un lugar tan importante como ella lo tenía en el corazón de Kanda. Lo entendía lógicamente pero algo en su cuerpo dolía, una esperanza se había desvanecido. Para empezar ni siquiera debió tenerla.

—Alice… — llamó Lavi al verla afectada por lo recién sucedido

Oh por dios… ¿por qué seguía esperando? ¿por qué esperaba tanto? Kanda no…

—Alice, yo… — Lavi le tomó al mano — se que esto no es muy romántico pero — ella lo miró desorientada, no había captado nada de lo que él el decía — ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — frente a ella un anillo brillaba dentro de una cajita abierta, la mano de Lavi estrechaba las suyas y le miraba con profundo amor que deseaba desapareciera.

No ahora, por favor.

Tomó el anillo y a pesar de los balbuceos de ella lo deslizó por su dedo festejando que le calzaba perfectamente.

—perdón — se soltó con pánico, tomó a su hijo y salió disparada del lugar.

¿qué estaba tratando de hacer?

* * *

**Bueno, la telenovela continúa. Planeaba darle fin a este fic en diciembre pero surgieron nuevos fics que comencé a escribir y pronto publicaré. Por otro lado quiero aclarar que el fic quizá termine el siguiente capítulo o en dos. No hay vuelta de hoja y como les prometí, este fic será terminado. Después de los mil años que ha durado XD. Quejas, dudas, comentarios, todo lo que quieran por PM y si hay reviews yo también los contestaré de esta manera ;D.**

**Saludos a todos, feliz nuevo año y esperemos el apocalipsis zombie.**

**Atte: Mandra**


	8. Sukces

**Machigai**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

**Penúltimo cap. Sé que esto debió terminar hace meses, tal como lo prometí pero esta vez si tengo pretextos buenos XDD: ¡me volví profesora! Compadezcan a mis pobres alumnos por favor. Cabe aclarar que no estoy tan vieja como se pudiese intuir después de esta declaración, pero era el momento de intentarlo, por lo tanto, dando clases todas las tardes y con mi carga de materias al tope a penas y tengo tiempo de cumplir con mis deberes. Como les he comentado en diversas ocasiones siempre escribo los capítulos a mano y después de mil hojas mal gastadas lo paso a PC por tanto se vuelve titánica la tarea, de otra manera escribiría cualquier estupidez.**

**Agradezco su paciencia, su apoyo y sus comentarios. Sobretodo agradezco que estén llegando hasta el final de esta historia. El final, espero, verá la luz en vacaciones de primavera, ojalá pueda darles la sorpresa antes, mientras tanto espero puedan conformarse con este pequeño capítulo que es más un intermedio antes del fin. **

**Por otro lado estaré aquí con nuevos fics que ya han comenzado y como siempre les recuerdo que voy a terminar esta historia no importa lo que pase o cuanto tarde.**

**ADVERTENCIA: AU, Hetero, niños necios.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es de Hoshino Katsura y está historia no tiene fines de lucro.**

* * *

—secuéstrala estúpido — se quedó sosteniendo el teléfono con incredulidad

—te hablo en serio — apuntó ofendido

—ah… — su abuelo suspiró cansado — por supuesto que hablas en serio, es lo preocupante —

Hubo un momento para captar la complejidad de su situación. Su problema era sencillo en planteamiento no así de resolver con la cabeza caliente. Sin embargo no comprendió por qué debían funcionar las cosas de esa manera.

—¿qué hago? — repitió la pregunta esperando una respuesta más adecuada y sensible

—estúpido nieto — se ofendió nuevamente, estaba por colgar — ¿le haz preguntado a ella? —

—se lo propuse, ya te lo dije: pelear por Neah, que fuera nuestro —

—¿y si ella te quiere? — abrió los ojos, un piquete le llegó al estómago — lo sabes ¿o te lanzaste así sin más? —

—es cobarde preparar el terrero —

—es estúpido no hacerlo conociendo las circunstancias —

—pues no, no pregunté —

—no es un amor de colegiales. No puedes ir intentando y luchar impetuosamente para obtener resultados. Alice tiene muchas cosas en que preocuparse y proteger tus sentimientos no es una de ellas —

—¿debo preguntarle? —

—si estás consciente de la respuesta: sí —

Contrario a lo que pudiese pensarse, no tenía experiencias amorosas.

Si hubiese ido a la barra a pedir los tragos, si hubiese visto los ojos grises y la sonrisa de Alice aun bajo ese nada elaborado disfraz de "chico" podría haber sentido esos pinchazos en la boca del estómago en el momento correcto y aprender como hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

Aturdida miraba las luces fuera del taxi. No se sentía bien pero tampoco mal aunque juraba que no volvería a beber de nuevo.

Tus nauseas fueron distraídas por aquel hombre que la había arrastrado hasta el interior del vehículo sin menor dificultad. Su cabeza se había resbalado del asiento y si antes tenía la cabeza colgada hacía atrás con la boca abierta siguiendo el contoneo con cada vuelta, ahora la reposaba sobre su hombro y ella trataba de sostenerla.

¿qué haría cuando tratase de tocarle el pecho y descubriera que podía ofrecerle un busto (bastante miserable a su parecer, pero igual eran pechos)? Kanda, podía recordar a penas el nombre, esperaba un hombre. Quizá había pechos pero sin duda se escandalizaría al encontrar lo que faltaba en su cuerpo.

Se frotó los ojos. Al menos uno de los dos tenía que permanecer aparentemente despierto para que el conductor no los estafara.

En medio del olor a tabaco, alcohol y los mareos, podía percibir algo en el sujeto. La colonia de su padre, así de clara la tenía en la memoria y la identificaría en cualquier lugar.

Prefirió ponerlo en su regazo, justo ahora la cabeza de Kanda parecía pesarle tres toneladas.

No era barata, tampoco costosa. La loción que Mana usaba después de afeitarse para ocasiones especiales, mucho mejor que cualquier jabón. La marca era vieja, ni siquiera la había visto de nuevo, mucho menos olido. Le ponía nostálgica.

Acomodo el cabello del sujeto para no jalarlo. Casi podía envidiarlo por llevarlo tan largo y negro. Jugó con él un poco y sus manos terminaron en su rostro. Extrañamente jamás le habían llamado los asiáticos pero a este ya lo había besado por tanto la cuenta volvía a empezar.

Acarició su frente, su nariz hasta la punta, sus labios, sus párpados y besó su mejilla.

El taxista se aclaró la garganta interrumpiéndola. Por el retrovisor miraba con un profundo gesto de incomodidad. Como no sabía si era por pensar que era un chico, se quitó la boina mostrando la coleta en que estaba recogido su cabello. Sólo por si acaso, lo último que quería era que los dejasen varados en lugar desconocido por perturbar sensibilidades.

Viendo la boina a su lado, su cabello frisado por la gorra cosquilleándole el rostro, más viendo sus ojos en el retrovisor recordó que era una chica y que Kanda no quería una chica.

¿qué hacía planteando dejarse tocar por él? No volvería a beber, era seguro. Lo dejaría en un lugar seguro, volvería a casa y mañana pediría perdón al jefe por no haberse quedado a limpiar.

El taxi se detuvo y le ayudó a bajar a Kanda, era la dirección. Tuvo que despejarlo a sacudidas para que pagase y tratara de abrir la puerta. No era falta de bondad… el taxímetro marcaba una fortuna.

Le ayudó a encaminar las llaves después de que cayeran tres veces y lo dejó ir. Acomodó su boina y dio un par de pasos hacía atrás. Había entrado y dejó que la puerta se cerrara, el asunto había terminado. Se dio tiempo para contemplar el edificio, después de todo el tipo era un pijo de esos que iban al bar a cazar. Suspiró situándose en lo siguiente, no tenía idea si tenía alguna parada de autobús cerca, quizá los autobuses no pasaban por ahí.

Se despidió del lugar con una mirada y emprendió el camino sintiendo el cansancio del día caer de golpe.

—¿qué haces ahí? — miró la puerta de nuevo. Kanda se sostenía penosamente de la manija de la puerta — vienes conmigo —

* * *

— basta Neah — advirtió con voz severa ganándose una mirada intensa de su niño

—puedo hacerlo —

—no — sacudió la mano ahuyentando a la madre — tú revisa el arroz — Alice salió de la habitación riendo, al parecer Kanda no captaba que esa cara seria era tomada a broma por el bebé.

—cómetelo — ordenó poniendo la cuchara en los labios del niño. Él hizo una trompetilla y salpicó su puré entre risas

—sabe asqueroso, lo sé, las quejas a Walker — se quejó y movió las manitas botando la cuchara

—¡no le digas eso! — reclamó Alice desde la cocina

—apresúrate con los dientes — levantó la cuchara — para que dejes de comer estas porquerías —

Fue a la cocina para lavar la cuchara cuando el timbre sonó. Acudió encontrando a Lavi al abrir.

—Kanda… — dijo sorprendido y algo decepcionado, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí

—Alice está en la cocina — abrió paso y fue al comedor con Neah.

Lo sacó de su silla, lo limpió y preparó para salir.

El niño lo miraba atento, usualmente las salidas estaban programadas pero olvidó aquello emocionándose al ver que le ponían zapatos y su padre se echaba al hombro la bolsa que mamá siempre usaba para él.

—le daré una vuelta a Neah… tal vez coma fuera —

—pero el arroz está… —

—ya lo viste, ninguno de los dos parece tener hambre todavía — le dirigió una mirada rápida a Lavi y pudo sentir el ambiente tenso. Presentía que esa sería la última vez que se haría a un lado, mejor hacerlo pronto.

Los que quedaron se miraron ansiosos, finalmente ella ofreció comida y se sirvió, jamás despreciaría algo que Alice hubiese cocinado.

Cuando la mesa estuvo servida comieron.

—Neah está comenzando con las papillas… no le agradan, sólo come las dulces — dieron un par de bocados — disculpa que se lo llevara tan rápido, seguro que quería saludarte. Kanda ha estado muy cerca de él, trata de bañarlo y darle de comer siempre pero tienen personalidades tan similares que terminan gritándose el uno al otro — rieron un tanto más sueltos

—lo haz hecho muy lindo, aunque se parezca a él, es más como tú — bebió agua — por eso quería que fuese nuestro —

—Lavi… —

—no repetiré lo de ese día — trató de calmarla — sólo… —

Tragó fuerte, Alice puso las manos bajo la mesa.

—sólo… — hizo una pausa, sus manos sudaban — quería verte —

Ella se agachó.

—te agradezco que me hayas dejado estar contigo, ayudarte y conocerte… y estar con Neah —

—espero poder ayudarte algún día —

—no, no, ya lo haz hecho — se levantó y el ofreció su mano. Ella la tomó y fue atraía en un abrazo fuerte

* * *

—eres hermosa — dijo besando su cuello y hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello blanco — chico o chica… hermosa — su mano acariciaba su abdomen. Había visto sus pechos y no había huido, también vio que algo le faltaba y aun así la estaba tocando, besando y se movía sobre ella después de haberle causado casi nada de dolor. Jamás lo había hecho… pero no podría imaginarlo con alguien más que Kanda.

—quédate conmigo — pidió tomándola de los muslos, acariciándolos y llegando más adentro.


	9. Seikou

**Machigai**

**Por Mandragorapurple**

Esperaba que Alice comprendiera que el niño se quedaba con él.

Ambos comían chatarra. Neah parecía tranquilo, seguro de la decisión de su madre y de su incapacidad de abandonarlo aun cuando no sabía el significado de "decisión" e "incapacidad".

Tenía casi en calidad de rehén a su bebé pues concienzudamente (sólo así podría admitirlo: mediante un amplio análisis de las acciones que reconocía como perfectamente normales) no podía presumir de haber hecho algo particular para alentar a Alice a su favor.

El encanto de Neah debía bastar. Bastaba, ella no habría luchado cada día que se miraban las caras si no le quisiera con la intensidad que lo hacía.

Igual esperaba no haber arruinado nada.

Si lo abandonaba… sobreviviría, después de todo era un Kanda de pies a cabeza, un Kanda mejorado mil veces, como Ren, porque además de la nariz altiva, cabello liso y negro tenía el orgullo de la familia, mal llamado "necedad", a pesar de las sonrisitas carismáticas que repartía con los extraños y el risueño atractivo de su presencia. Un Kanda mejorado por un encanto que jamás se hubiese hecho posible si era hijo de aquella mujer llamada Lenalee; seguramente tendría a un niño lloroso, débil, inseguro y dependiente, igual a su madre.

Neah dejó caer su lollipop al piso, estiró sus manitas desde su carrito tratando de recuperarla. Su padre la tomó, la puso dentro del bote de basura y le ofreció una papa frita con algo de kétchup. Fue aceptada y chupada desesperadamente.

Sobrevivirían solos, sin duda. Pero no sabía si podría perdonar a Lavi.

Era evidente la química entre esos dos con verlos por un minuto. Sus chistes locales, la manera suelta en que Alice se conducía hacía Lavi y ese modo en que ambos se miraba; una extrema confianza se mantenía entre ellos y particularmente le molestaba.

Si Alice tuviese un problema ¿a quién acudiría? Seguro trataría de resolverlo sola, sin revelar palabra y al final Lavi se enteraría y buscaría la manera de rescatarla en contra de sus deseos. Así fue anteriormente. ¿Habría cambiado ya?

Finalmente todo era consecuencia de su largo ensimismamiento. Sufriendo por aquella mujer, ahora nombrada en su mente con desprecio, auto compadeciéndose, para su vergüenza, de lo mal que la había pasado por su abandono. Sin siquiera notarlo la intensidad de su drama había decrecido y podía ver el peligro causado por su ceguera temporal.

Su hijo le miraba. Pudo notar que lo hacía como su madre. Por más que fuese un Kanda, parte de la mejoría de su primogénito se debía a Alice. Por fuera era absolutamente perfecto, por dentro también. Sería alguien peligroso sin duda. Terriblemente listo — sonrió — y carismático.

Tal vez eran demasiadas expectativas sobre los hombros de un bebé.

Un mensaje llegó a su móvil. Alice los apresuraba a volver para hacer las maletas.

* * *

—Llegamos — anunció Mana bajando las maletas y entregándola las llaves a Alice

Ella dejó la urna en manos de su padre y abrió la puerta.

Ambos admiraron por un momento su nuevo hogar, en la cuidad de donde habían partido como cuatro y ahora volvía como una familia de dos.

—es bonito — apuntó ella maravillada con la nueva casa. Un pequeño apartamento pero sería el lugar donde finalmente se establecerían.

Tomó las cenizas de su hermano y las puso sobre la mesa de centro. Mana se encargó del equipaje y dieron el recorrido revisando que la casa no estuviese más desgastada de lo que parecía. Tenía muebles y a pesar del polvo que los cubría todo parecía estar en perfecto orden.

El día transcurrió en limpieza y al final se sentaron a contar el dinero que quedaba. Era una costumbre arraigada, al menos una vez al día se revisaban los bolsillos, juntaban la comida y decidían que camino tomar. Lo último no sucedería más. Había comenzado cuando abandonaron el circo y terminaba hoy.

—buscaré trabajo mañana — anunció ella después de acordar que lo último de sus monederos sería para comprar comida.

—de ninguna manera. Mañana veré a Cross, me prometió un empleo y tú te irás a la escuela —

Se miraron mutuamente en desacuerdo por las ideas del otro.

—¿qué haremos con Neah? — dijo recelosa pues ya habían tenido una conversación sobre el futuro de la urna y su contenido.

—acompáñame — pidió , tomó su abrigo y la urna. Salieron y comenzaron a caminar.

Neah había muerto hace mucho, esa fue la principal razón por la que abandonaron el circo. Ahí había perdido a su madre y después a su hermano. Parecía que su padre quería evitar que ese lugar también le arrebatara a ella.

A penas recordaba a su hermano, mucho menos a su madre. Aun así cada camino llevaba en brazos las cenizas de Neah, pero ya no significaban más que eso, cenizas. Sin embargo tenía cierto apego por la urna y su significado.

Mana no pudo retener a su madre, la había dejado en la cuidad donde murió y es probable que tampoco hubiese sido enterrada en un cementerio. A veces se preguntaba que era peor: no tener un lugar donde visitar a tus muertos o llevarlos a cuestas.

Entraron en un parque. El frío corría con el viento y tuvieron que darse un momento para acomodar sus bufandas y abrigos. Mana eligió un lugar, abrió la urna y dejó que la brisa se llevara a Neah.

Quiso impedírselo. Ahora tenían una casa, un lugar donde Neah los esperaría después de trabajar, pero su padre parecía cansado de los recuerdos.

Su hermano se fue por completo. Mana le tomó la mano y volvieron a su apartamento trataron de olvidar, cada uno por su cuenta y a su manera, de los años de contar dinero y decidir el camino todas las noches.

Alice abrió la puerta. Su hijo salió corriendo a recibirla y le hizo botar los libros.

—¡kaasan! — dijo abrazándola — ¡otosan hace curry! — repitió varias veces en japonés

—ayúdame con los libros, por favor — le indicó en inglés — ¿y no ha quemado la cocina? —

—no, pero es picante — completó en la lengua de su madre y recogió los libros apresurándola

Dentro, Kanda lavaba los utensilios usados.

—Neah, pon la mesa — indicó haciéndolo salir

—yo no quemo nada — reprochó secándose las manos y cruzando los brazos

—¿cómo se portó? —

—insulta en inglés a sus profesores —

—más tarde hablaré con él pero ahora… — sacó un sobre de su bolsillo — debes mirar esto —

Abrió el sobre y contempló dibujando una sonrisa que no dejaba de ser burlona pero asomaba contento.

—ya hiciste tu gracia de nuevo Kanda —

—pues le pondremos Allen —

* * *

**Notas del autor: **

**Comencé este fic durante una época terrible. Trataba de decidir si continuar el camino que había elegido o tomar este, en donde me encuentro. Lo comencé con 18 años y lo termino con 21 y puedo decir que lo único que se mantuvo firme en esta historia fue el final. Durante estos 4 años sucedieron demasiadas cosas y a decir verdad yo esperaba fervientemente el final de este fic para no seguir estancada.**

**Como les prometí, termina, quizá con un final algo fome pero no había más que decir. No pretendí hacer un final feliz nunca porque cuando esta historia nació me di cuenta que las cosas no siempre tienen un camino recto para llegar al propósito.**

**Tengo montones de proyectos en puerta, dos de ellos son mis fics más nuevos, algo un poco más profesional donde trato de aplicar lo que he aprendido en 4 años.**

**Por otro lado quisiera invitarles a otro proyecto que iniciará en verano (junio o julio en el caso del hemisferio sur) y surge con la intención de reunir a viejos autores con los nuevos que han surgido de este fandom. Por el momento pueden consultar las primeras informaciones en proyectorehab. tumblr .com (junten los espacios). Échenle un vistazo y si no les gusta pueden tirarlo a la basura XD.**

**En fin. Me dio un enorme gusto haberlos leído durante todo este tiempo y compartir tantas cosas, en especial por haberme leído: GRACIAS!**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**Atte: Mandra**


End file.
